


The King's Musings

by OneBlueNotebook



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Building a kingdom together, Canon Universe, Continuation after chapter 37, Events of chapter 37, First Kiss, Friendship, Idk it's just like that in my head, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Romance, Self-Discovery, Shin is just as sharp as ever, Trust, Wolfgang is a mature thoughtful person now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueNotebook/pseuds/OneBlueNotebook
Summary: “Today morning, I made yet another promise to you. You asked me to belong to you, with my heart and body, with my all, as long as I'm alive.” Shin hid his reddening face into my hands and closed his eyes.Unconsciously, I had leaned forward, our shallow, uneven breaths were out of sync in the inches between our faces.“The truth is, I had already given you….all of me…..a long time ago, My King.”_________Behind every success there's a sacrifice, every great story stems from a heartache, every power relies on a critical mind and every golden kingdom is supported at its core on an iron willed determination.Behind every King, there is his maker.And Shin was all of those. He was everything of mine.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Never was I sated with life…. and never shall you be._
> 
> _You will forever suffer from wanting…. and destroy everything you hold dear._
> 
> _Heed, for this is my curse unto you…..One day, I shall reappear... within you_.

  

~~¦~~

 

The winter snowstorm was raging outside the window. The piercing wind hit my face as I propped up the spear with the severed head outside, for everyone to see. The royal cape, still attached, flapped wildly in the snowy wind.

The red cape was the same colour as the blood splattered on my gloves, on the floor behind me. A flowing river of blood, of my own father. The monster I had killed just now.  
  
I turned and walked forwards, towards the golden throne. This was it. This was the throne whose alluring power had blinded the dead man,  lying a few feet away. The power that had burned down the lives of hundreds….men, women and children. The power that had washed away all reason and judgement and turned him into a cursed creature, no longer fit to be called human.

This was also the power that had been  bestowed upon great men of the past, who had upheld justice and brought prosperity to this kingdom.

 

As I looked at that very throne, I finally confronted the questions that I'd been asking myself for sometime now : Was I ready to hold this power within my own hands? Was I worthy enough to wield the royal sceptre and accept my responsibilities?

Would I be blessed?

Or would the dead man's last words come true one day and bring about my downfall ?

I had in fact, managed to be the last man standing alive in this cruel race to the throne, but was it going to be worth it? Worth every unfortunate incident that happened as a collateral?

Suddenly, Delly's innocent, smiling face flashed across my mind. I forcefully pushed away the roiling pain of that memory and went forwards. 

 

I picked up the crown that had fallen from the man's head. I looked at it for a moment, sitting down on the throne.

_How would it feel to actually put this on?_

The moment it touched my head, _it felt_ wrong. This cold piece of metal seemed too heavy with the burden of all the wrongs that had been done under it's seal, by its wearer. 

I took it off and crushed it with my sword. The clang of metal against metal sounded deafening in the eerie silence. 

 

Just then, I heard Shin’s footsteps beyond the hall. There was that distinctive _tap….tap….tap….._ By now, it felt as if they were almost in sync with the sounds of my heartbeats themselves.

 

Last night had seemed to be the longest of our lives, packed with too many things that had relied on delicate chances, with the possibilities of so many things going wrong. But, this was Shin we were talking about,  the man who had spent years, observing every situation and planning his every move. Of course everything had fallen into its place at the end. Between the constant rush of adrenaline that had fuelled each of us to action, the suppressed tension at the back of our minds about the fate of the mission, I hadn't let myself think of anything except my endgame, my ultimate goal. And now that it was achieved, I realised I was eagerly waiting for his reaction.

 

As I looked up and saw his approaching figure, I was startled. He had the calm poise of a man who knew _exactly_ how things had gone, knew exactly just what he was walking towards, knew exactly just what would unravel now.

And he was not afraid by what he saw.

He stepped over the blood, without a single sideways glance, and reached me, all the while fixing me with a piercing gaze.

 

Then he knelt down. _As you would do in front of your King._

 

I looked at his bowed head and suddenly I realised I wasn't just looking at my future Minister of Financial Affairs, or a courtier who was probably  the brightest asset this kingdom had right now. 

I was looking at Shin Soohyuk,  my closest friend, my ally, my guide, my tutor. The boy I had practically grown up with.  The one who taught me everything I knew about being a worthy royal and a better human being. The man I came to love, in whatever way I was capable. _This was the man who made me the king._

And suddenly, I didn't feel so worried anymore.

 

“What's this now? Rumor has it you've been tending to your health these past few years?” 

I knew Shin was smiling that sly little smile of his even if I couldn't see his face properly.

“Since the last half hour, my health has been restored.”

I chuckled to myself. He was always such a smooth talker. His tongue was like quicksilver, his mind was even sharper

I stepped down from the platform. Shin was still kneeling down.

I extended my sword to him, “Shin, this is the sword I used to sever the man's head. The sword is now mine."

"I now lift what is mine, and place it onto your shoulder, and bestow unto you a duty.”

“I appoint you, a man as sharp as this blade, the Minister of Financial Affairs of my kingdom.”

I sheathed the sword and dropped it onto his outstretched hands.

 

There was a brief pause.

 

“It's an honour, _Your Majesty_.” His voice was low, yet each word was clear, they struck my ears sharply.

 _Your Majesty_ …. Is that who I am now, Shin? Are you sure I've fulfilled my role?

Who am I kidding, I'm still looking to you for support. Maybe I'll always do.

 

He looked up at me, through lowered lashes and sharp, slanted eyes, as if he was apprehensive about who he was to find there once he actually lifted his head.

That wouldn't do. Shin being apprehensive….didn’t suit him at all . He was the most composed and quietly confident person I knew.

 

I grinned at him, “Well? Have I played my role well, then?”

Shin, you wagered a risky gamble. Betting your life's work and the fate of an entire kingdom on a stranger.  A wild, angry young boy who had a heart filled with hatred for authority.

You were wary of the outcome and rightfully so. Still, you befriended that lonely boy from the streets and you put your heart and soul into making a king out of him.

 

_How do I stand in front of your eyes right now? Am I a king worthy of your standards?_

I smiled down at Shin, and there was this breathless expression on his face, his eyes seemed endless, shining with wonder.

I stepped forward and kneeled down in front of him. There was one crucial task yet to be done. A promise I had made to him. The memory now seemed like a dream, so long ago. 

 

_What if I ….could take that cape off for you?_

_I'll become king. Then, I can take that cape off for you._

 

I tipped his chin upwards, and slowly made him stand up. Shin was like a rag doll in my hands, as if in a trance. My heartbeats quickened as I took in his stunned expression. He clutched at my robes and stood absolutely still, looking at me with widened eyes, as if he was seeing me for the very first time.

I slowly took off the hateful black cape I have rarely seen him without. His pulse was hammering under my fingertips and his uneven breaths mingled with mine as I bent our heads so very close together. His skin was just as soft under my hands as I remembered, a little damp with sweat.

Shin looked fragile from this angle. His narrow shoulders and lithe build seemed so tense, like a taut string, ready to snap at the slightest provocation.

I wanted to protect this. This man standing quietly in my embrace, who had voluntarily come to me, accepted me, in whatever way it was possible, had given me a place to belong in his life…. I wanted to cherish him, body mind and soul. _Shin was mine_.

 

I unclasped the golden brooch bearing the royal insignia, that pinned the cape,  and it fell down onto the floor with a tink.

 

“Remember, I am the one who took off your cape.” I cradled the back of his head and pulled him even further into  me.

“Since the day you swore to be mine, your heart has belonged to me.”  

Shin, I ask for your heart, to share your joys and sorrows, to support you when you need me, to guide me in the right path, to give me a place to belong.

 I desperately wished, hoped, he could still understand the things I wasn't saying out loud.

“And from today onwards, your body shall belong to me.”

Your body is mine, Shin. Mine to look after, to care for, to cherish, mine to make you grow into a stronger, happier person.

 

I felt Shin nestle his face into my shoulder and grip my sides. I threw the cape away behind him and then clutched him even tighter. My heart thundered in my chest with anticipation of what I was about to say next.

This was it. This was my final plea to him. I had wanted this, for as long as I could remember.

“For as long as you are alive and breathing, _you shall be mine_.”

I felt him tense up and stiffen for a moment as soon as the words left my mouth. His uneven breaths were burning on my neck. And then he just _melted_ into my arms, the tenseness seeping out from his body and depositing his whole weight onto me. He didn't say anything, but didn't let go either.

That was my answer enough. I heaved a sigh of relief I wasn't even aware I was holding in. A breathy chuckle left me.  I felt myself grinning like a fool into Shin’s neck.

 

I drew back a little. Shin’s face was still pressed into my shoulder. I lifted his face up and held it between my hands. His face was a little red and his eyes were shining with unshed tears, like he was about to cry. Why was he crying? Did I say something wrong?

“Shin,” I asked worriedly and searched his eyes for something, anything. “Shin, please say something?” I pleaded, for how could I ever fathom what was going on inside that head of his?

He was still silent, but his gaze slowly took on a burning edge as he continued to look at me, as if he wanted to say all he had to, with his eyes alone. They rapidly flitted between both of mine and then he seemed to decide on something split second.

 

The only warning I got was Shin’s hand moving up suddenly to fist the front of my robes and the swishing of air in my ears as I was pulled down and his mouth collided with mine in a searing kiss. I felt his lips moving insistently against mine, a shared huff of breath escaping us, but before I could even get over my initial shock and kiss him back properly, Shin broke off and turned his furiously red face to the side.

It was my turn to be stunned. Just like that, Shin Soohyuk, my Minister of Finance and all around sly bundle of surprises, had stolen away my very first kiss.

I had nothing to compare it to, just that my lips were tingling, each point of contact permanently embedded in my memory, as if on fire. 

 

Shin slowly turned his face back and looked at me through slanted eyelashes.

“Is this enough for your answer, _My King_?”

There was a certain lilt to his voice when he uttered the words, heavy with the implication of _oh so much more_. It sent shivers down my spine.

I grabbed his shoulders, “Shin… I -”

 

But I never got to finish my sentence. Suddenly, the entrance hall was filled with cacophony. Hundreds of people were swarming in. At the forefront was Lord Sys, with Shin’s father and the Duke, and then the mass of soldiers who had fought that day. I could see the entire Royal Council rounded up and hands bound, being marched into court. The 2nd and 3rd princes were held captive as well.

Shin made a move to step away from me, to what he probably deemed was a respectful and proper distance.

But I didn't let him. I couldn't let him, not now .

I dropped my hands from his shoulders, “Don't.” I murmured discreetly so only he could hear.  “Stay here, with me. Don't step away.”

Shin’s eyes widened a bit but he remained just a step behind me, like a shadow, and we faced the oncoming crowd, together. 

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

A/N: So...umm.... I recently finished the gorgeous webcomic King's Maker and this....just sort of happened....

It's basically my exploration of what might have gone through Wolfgang's head during the events of the last chapter, what his thoughts might have been behind each of his actions.  
I was particularly impressed with how the last chapter ended, with minimal dialog and more focus on the visuals. 

This is my take on how Wolfgang and Shin's lives might have continued afterwards, all from Wolfgang's perspective.

I'd be really happy to know your thoughts/suggestions/corrections on this piece :) 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

The whole day passed by in a blur. The news of the King's death had spread like wildfire. People far and wide had thronged the streets and the kingdom suddenly seemed to overflow with life. People who had lived their entire lives in fear were finally free to come outside and walk and talk as they pleased. 

Hundreds of missives had to be sent out. Nobles, far out from the fringes of the kingdom were summoned. There was to be an urgent meeting to decide and elect a new Council. 

Minister Shin and the Duke of Ulysses handled the detainment of prisoners. We decided that there was to be a fair trial for all. 

The soldiers in the bottom-most tier of the King's Guard were liberated and only those who swore absolute loyalty were permitted to stay. 

Lord Sys and Shin drafted out temporary rules that were put into effect on an urgent basis. 

The men of Lord Sys and the Duke were drafted as the new King's Guard and I lead them all around the capital and the castle to imprison the remaining supporters of the old King, including corrupt priests and nobles. 

I particularly made sure that the erstwhile Lord Judicial Advisor, the man who had humiliated Shin on that day at the clock tower, was captured. I decided that at the trial, I'd ensure his punishment without any mercy. That man deserved it. 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

When all temporary measures were taken and things settled down at last, it was already very late in the evening. 

I ordered the castle to be prepared by the staff to house all visiting dignitaries and the ones still coming in after receiving their summons. 

 

I found Shin and Lord Sys in the Council room, sitting amidst a sea of parchments and books strewn across the vast table. 

Both of them stood up as soon as they saw me. _Bloody hell!_ Was this going to be a thing now? I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get used to this newfound _kingly_ treatment. 

Lord Sys looked like he had lost his flowery glow and shiny enthusiasm for once in his life and I admit I was pretty humbled and grateful for everything he had done for this rebellion, and for me. This was _one man_ who absolutely _had_ to be made an important part of the new Council. 

 

Shin was looking drawn out and haggard as well. His usually serious face had taken on an even gloomier look and he had shadows under his eyes from lack of rest. It might have been a trick of the light, but I thought I saw Shin’s eyes brighten up just a little bit when he met my gaze. 

“How are the guests doing, Your Majesty? Has everyone been accommodated? Was there any trouble with the rebels?” he asked. 

“Aye, everyone is settled for the night. Marquis of Meppleton and Lord Bertrand are on their way. They'll reach by dawn. Their messengers have just arrived.”

“All the rebels have been rounded up. The priests, the former council, the princes as well. And of course,” I emphasised, “so is the ex-Chief Judicial Advisor.”

Shin’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Of course he remembers. To have such a painful thing happen to oneself, even if a lifetime passes, it's hard to forget something like that. I inappropriately felt a little proud of myself to have put that man behind bars. 

 

Lord Sys gathered his papers. “So, I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave now, these tired eyes of mine need their _beauty sleep_ ,” he giggled. 

His flirty sissy persona was back on board, I see. It was a strange relief to see him returned to himself. A serious and grim Lord Sys was as strange as an obedient Aaron the horse.

“Good night, Master Soohyuk. Or wait!!! Should I say, _Minister_ Soohyuk now?!!” and he waggled his eyebrows at Shin.

That, right there, was the reason I called Lord Sys a flirty sissy. I had _never_ liked his flirting with Shin one bit, not now, not when he had become my…

“And goodnight to you too, Your Majesty.” He _bowed_ to me.

 _Actually_ bowed. Good lord! I would've probably spent a few minutes processing that image, but Shin’s little throat clearing instantly snapped my attention back.

Where were my manners?

I stepped forward and grasped Lord Sys' hand in both of mine. For once in my life, I was truly earnest in what I was saying to him.

"Thank you. For everything. I owe you a lot. It's due to comrades like yourself that this rebellion has been successful. I sincerely give you my regards.”

Lord Sys shook my hand without missing a beat. 

He smiled a genuine smile this time. “The honour has been all mine. I'm proud to have been of assistance, Your Majesty.”

And with a last polite bow in my direction and a wave to Shin, he was gone, with the heavy door closing behind him with a final thud. 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

The silence Lord Sys left behind sounded too loud all of a sudden.

 

I slowly faced Shin and opened my mouth to say something. But I snapped it shut immediately. Now that I'm actually _here_ , in front of him, I have _no idea_ what to say.

With the mad rush of everything that had taken place today, I had had no time to ponder over the things that happened between us in the morning. 

 

Shin was still in his chair, quietly looking at me across the table. His eyes held no expectations, no judgement, no demands. It was the same calm expression I've come to identify with him, as being distinctly his. It made me feel at home. 

I rounded the table and plopped down unceremoniously over it, facing him, my feet dangling over the edge, just barely touching the floor. 

We looked at each other for a moment. The firelight cast long shadows on his face and reflected off his glasses. His pale skin looked waxy, the shadows underneath his tired eyes more prominent this close. His dark hair was completely mussed up over the course of the day. Little ink smudges were visible over his nose and cheeks. 

“You look like death warmed over,” was my charming conversation starter. 

Shin’s eyes glittered. “Well, so do you, Sire.”

That forced a laugh out of me. Trust Shin to never back down. This was what I loved about him.

Shin had a half smile on his face, his lips quirked to the side. 

 

My smile slowly tapered down as I turned and stared absently into the fire burning in the hearth. 

 

“So, we're really doing this then? Running an actual country?” 

 

My doubts about what the hell I was up against, what being a King entailed, the expectations people had of me now, everything was simmering in a swirling sea of turmoil inside me.

Everything had changed overnight. And I was kind of at a loss at how to grapple with this all of a sudden.

I'm pretty sure Shin sensed my worries to some degree as well, being the perceptive man that he was. 

 

I felt a warm hand being placed gently over mine where it was resting on the tabletop. I looked at Shin, surprised. He had the faintest of pinks dusted over his cheeks.

“Yes, that would seem so, Your Majesty.” his voice was soothing and steady.

“After all, that was the ultimate goal of the rebellion I've been planning all my life. To make you the king.”

I looked into his eyes, now even darker and more sharper under the candlelight and saw myself, reflected back in them.

 

My mind wandered back to a conversation we had years ago. 

“Shin, do you remember the promise we made?” 

His lifted his eyebrows at that, a silent question. 

“I said I wouldn't mind being your puppet if you promised to stay by my side?”

Shin’s eyes widened but he didn't say anything. I felt his hand loosen its grip on mine just a little.

I leaned forward till our faces were barely a foot apart. In the half light, his dark eyes shone like tourmalines, in the deepest shades of blue. 

“Well, I _am_ the king now, whatever that may entail. I'm no longer your puppet. Would you still hold up your promise?” I searched his eyes for an answer. 

 

“And stay by my side no matter what?” 

 

For a few seconds, Shin’s sharp intakes of breaths were the only sounds besides the crackling of the fire.

Then he abruptly clasped my hand in both of his and surged upto me, backing me up a bit and getting so, _so_ close to my face.

With a last sweeping glance across my eyes, he slowly lifted my hand and placed a kiss over it, like the customary greeting for the royal bloodline which I had seen so many times over the years. But this time, it was different. _God_ it felt so _different_.

He slowly kissed each of my knuckles, one by one. His warm breath was too sharp on my cold fingers and a shiver went down my spine as I felt the soft presses of his lips against my calloused skin, my heartbeats in a frenzy inside me. _How could Shin not hear them this close?_

 

He looked up with a reddened face and fixed me with an unreadable expression, I had a feeling he was about to say something very, very important. 

“Your Majesty, for better or for worse, we have you as our king now. I have no idea how you are taking this responsibility yourself, but Sire, the _whole country_ has been rejoicing at the news. You are the best possible hope the kingdom has at present."

“Yes, it's true that I asked you to be  a.... _puppet_ , as you called it. I asked for your cooperation in my plan, but Sire, I had long since stopped seeing you as merely a puppet playing his role.”

“Even without my guidance, you have held your own just excellently for so many years now. And for what it's worth, I never thought of you as my puppet, Sire. It was the 3rd Prince who had first planted that hateful idea.”

“Maybe you didn't know it yet, all those years ago, but I have always seen a king inside you, it was my job to bring him out in the open. The rest was all your doing. For what it's worth, I've _always_ seen you as my-" and here Shin gulped and abruptly stopped talking, his face reddened.

I held my breath, “... Yes? What did you see me as, Shin?”

Shin’s eyes flitted between mine rapidly, like a bird's. His face was even redder now and he lowered his eyes. 

“As... as my…. _friend_ , Your Majesty” he finished in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“Forgive me if I stepped out of my position, but I've always, _always_ thought of you as a friend first. You were the only person whom I could call my ally in this castle, the only person who treated me just as who I was, not a king's child to be looked at with pity but as a young boy. As a _real person_.” 

He looked up and met my eyes, “And I thank you for that, Your Majesty.”

I couldn't help it, my face split into a grin. _Oh lord….. whatever am I going to do with this ridiculous man?_ And was this was the very _same one_ who used to scold me when I got into scrapes and never hesitated to bang my head with a book?

“Of course I thought of you as a friend, _Steakboy_ , you were after all, the only familiar face in this bloody maze of a castle filled with stuck up old geezers and I'm actually glad you were the first person I got to meet here.” I chuckled at that memory, it seemed in a distant past now.

Shin smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles at the nickname. And his smiles always managed to flip my heart, whenever I saw them. _Damn you Shin, and damn your beautiful smiles._

 

“As for your question,” his face grew serious. He slowly pulled my hand and placed it over the side of his face and held it there. 

“Today morning, I made yet another promise to you. You asked me to belong to you, with my heart and body, with my _all_ , as long as I'm alive.”

He hid his face into my hand and his eyes fluttered close. 

Unconsciously, I leaned forward. Our shallow, uneven breaths were out of sync in the inches between our faces. 

 

“The truth is, I had already given you _all_ of me…..a long time ago, _My King_.”

 

My heart jolted in my chest. Something electrifying and exquisite unfurled inside me and shot till the very tips of my fingers. Shin’s breaths quivered in the space between us, I felt his exhales against my lips. 

“So, yes, I have my own selfish reasons, Sire. And I shall, and I will, stay by your side, as long as you'll have me.” his voice trembled on the last few words. I felt something warm spill over into my palm. 

I turned his face towards me and took off his spectacles. _God_ my hands were _shaking_.

There were little teardrops clinging to Shin’s long eyelashes like diamonds. _Shin, you look beautiful._  

Shin’s eyes suddenly flew open, and he gripped my wrists. I didn't realise I had said that last part out loud _._

 

“Shin….” his name left my lips in a drawn out exhale and that was all it took.

We reached for each other simultaneously and there was nothing to interrupt us here this time. Shin’s mouth opened up under mine and I tasted him for the first time, his supple lips, the scorching heat of his tongue, the slippery friction between our mouths and the wet sounds that were obscenely loud in the silence of the room…... _they were driving me crazy_.

Everything moved in a desperate _frenzy_ and a flurry of limbs. My senses became numbed with a hazy, burning _heat_. I felt Shin’s arms snake around my neck and clutch my hair and pull me in impossibly closer. I peppered kisses all over his warm face, his damp eyelids, his jaw, his forehead, his eyebrows and nose, his temples and hairline….. I licked the shell of his ears and sucked in his earlobes and Shin _buckled_ in my arms.

My hands were beyond my control now, I ghosted over Shin’s neck, his shoulders, sides, dipped my palms down his arched spine and gripped his lower back. 

Our fractured breaths came out in harsh rasps and Shin let out a long drawn out moan when I bit the side of his neck, beneath his ear. I dipped my face to reach the hollow of his throat....but Shin suddenly clutched my shoulders and halted me. 

 

“S-Sire, Lets not…. A-Anymore…. You need to….to _rest_ …” he was panting, a brilliant red blush was spread all over his face, the tips of his ears and extended beyond the collar of his robes. I suddenly wanted to see just till how much that blush colored his pale skin

 

But as always, he was right. As much as I wanted him now, there was still the fact that we both were exhausted, bone deep, and we needed the sleep.

Tomorrow and all the days that will follow, would probably be just as taxing. 

 

I pressed my forehead against his and we calmed down our erratic breathing. I didn't want to let him go, so _soon_.

I pulled his hands onto my lap, “Shin…. Stay with me….?”

There was a momentary pause, and then Shin huffed out in a breathy voice, “Of course…I could…. never refuse _you….. My King_.”

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

The next morning I woke up to a feeling of someone's hair tickling my nose. 

I blearily opened my eyes and felt myself wrapped around a warm body, my limbs entirely tangled up with theirs. 

I discovered Shin sleeping peacefully in my arms, his back to me, with an occasional soft snore escaping him. 

 

The golden rays of the early morning sun filtered in through the drapes of the windows, enveloping everything in a diffuse golden glow. 

 

I pulled Shin’s sleeping body closer to me and buried my face into the back of his neck. He wiggled a bit and his breathing changed. 

“... Mornin’” I mumbled. 

Shin stiffened up suddenly and made a rushed move to get up. I grabbed him tighter. 

“ _Relax_ silly _._..…” I snorted. “It's still too _early_ …. Nobody's going to bother us for at least half an hour more.”  

I slipped my hands underneath his silken tunic and rubbed circles over his sides. He shivered and subtly inched closer. 

“Good morning, Sire.” His voice was gravelly from sleep, so very different from his usual smooth tone. I found out I liked it all the more. 

“I'm sure nobody will come to bother us, Your Majesty, given how you  _scared_ the chambermaid last night…” He said it in a flat voice, but I still detected the suppressed humour in his tone. 

 

I snorted. Right, _the chambermaid_. 

 

“Well, it was _her_ fault, wasn't it? She had no business just  _gawking_ at us like that! It was very rude! I'm offended that _you_ did not find it offensive, given how much you used to scold me in the past when I behaved like a _baboon_ sometimes….”

Shin let out a startled giggle. I'd never heard him giggle like that before. In fact, I'd never seen him smile so much in all the years I've known him as much as I saw him doing over the course of a single day yesterday. 

 

He slowly turned in my arms and faced me. 

In the hazy light that filled the room, his face looked soft, rumpled with sleep, his hair in absolute disarray. 

“Well of course she was _gawking_ at us. It's not _everyday_ that she sees the King-” his face suddenly turned pink and he halted his words. 

I grinned devilishly at him. “Yes? The king doing what?”

He huffed and pressed his reddened face into the hollow of my throat. 

“Did I ever tell you how.... _annoying_ you can be sometimes, Sire?”

I laughed at his snark. _That's my Shin._

“Of course, several times, if I remember correctly. Even if you never said it _out loud_ , it was _heavily implied_ by your scary frowns.”

I could feel his face stretch into a smile against my skin. 

 

 

Last night, there had been nothing really. We were both too exhausted after the long, hectic day, to even move around much. I had lead Shin by the hands into my chambers and proceeded to disrobe him after we washed up. Just so I could get him into his nightclothes, mind you. I'm not that barbaric, _bloody hell_. 

I've no idea why I did that, just that I felt drawn to him, after all that happened. And I wanted to be close to him, as much as he'd allow. Thank _God_ he didn't complain. In fact, it seemed like the _opposite_ , if I might add. 

 

And there was this bumbling chambermaid who happened to be present. And gawking at us, at me specifically, while I was dressing up Shin. So I might have gotten a little annoyed at her and asked her to _mind her place...._ To which she kept on apologising profusely until Shin had to step in assure her it was _alright_ , that we both would be perfectly fine without her help and could manage on our own, so _please could she retire for the night?_

We had collapsed onto the bed after that and slept like the dead. 

 

 

By now, the light outside had grown brighter, I could hear the castle waking up slowly. The clock tower chimed six and there was the general bustle of people moving about.

“We should get up now, Sire. ” 

 

I didn't want to. Not now, not for a long time. I didn't want to step out of this blissful space of warm blankets and Shin’s arms around me, the half light that made everything look dreamy, where Shin giggled and spoke indulgently. The real life outside this seemed too cold now. 

“Do we _have_ to? Can't we take a few more minutes?” my voice sounded childish even to my ears. 

Shin sighed and pressed a kiss to my chest.

“I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. We're having the council meeting today, where an election needs to be held. All the Dukes, Lords and other noblemen will be arriving by mid morning, given how important this meeting is going to be."

"We need to be prepared Sire, for every member of the aristocracy will try to resort to fowl play and engage in fruitless debates to gain power for their own. You have to be extra careful while negotiating with them.”

 

Well, so much for the childish plea.

“Aye. I will try my best.”

 

Shin disentangled himself and sat up. I reached over and got his glasses from the nightstand and handed them to him. 

He sat there for a moment and looked outside the window, lost in thought. He was wearing one of my night robes and it was too big on his slim form. The loose neck was unbuttoned and had slipped low, exposing one of his shoulders. His milky skin looked too tempting. I couldn't help myself. 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he let out a startled yelp when I dropped a kiss onto his bare shoulder. I didn't let him stop me, and continued placing lazy open mouthed kisses slowly along his shoulder, up his neck, to his earlobes, under his jaw, on his pulse, which was throbbing erratically now. Shin had involuntarily tipped his head back. One of his hands was fisted into the sheets and the other was cradling the back of my head. 

“Sire…..we…..we….. _shouldn't_ -” his words were interrupted by breathy exhales. 

I sucked at his Adam's apple and licked a stripe upto his chin. Shin looked _debauched_. He had bitten down on his lips to muffle his voice and they were swollen and red. I wanted to taste them, but I was pretty sure Shin had better standards of hygiene than me and a kiss with morning breath wouldn't be appreciated. 

I closed my eyes to calm myself down. But I couldn't help blurting out, “I really…. _really_ want to kiss you right now, but I'm sure you wouldn't want the gross taste of my mouth first thing in the - mmph-”

Shin’s hands had woven into my hair and I felt him bodily _pull_ me down with a jerk so that our mouths clashed. He pursed my lips open and proceeded to ravish my mouth, morning breath be damned. My heart lurched painfully in my chest and my brain shorted out. 

 

After what seemed like a good few minutes, or maybe a few hours, I couldn't really tell, we broke apart, gasping for air. Shin was blushing a brilliant scarlet and his smouldering eyes were heavily lidded. 

“Next time,” he panted against my face, “maybe you should just....ask me directly, what I'd like…..or won't, Sire.”

“Huh” was my articulate reply. 

 

Shin quickly slipped out of bed and moved into the bathrooms beyond the doors. On the way out, he threw over his shoulder, “Hurry up and get dressed, Your Majesty. A good King must _never_ keep his people waiting.”

 _Shin, you little_ …. I sat there, laughing to myself in disbelief, still catching my breath. 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

The meeting with the nobles was to take place at noon. 

 

I had barely enough time to cram in my morning routine. For these past six years or so, my daily schedule had remained pretty much the same. 

Get up early, dress, spar with Adolfe, the Chief Swordsman and trainer of the Guard, visit Aaron in the stables and tend to him. That silly horse would still stubbornly refuse to accept anyone but me handling him. I guess he loved me just _that_ much, huh? (But God save me if I _ever_ tease him about it.) 

Next I'd have breakfast, read in the library, or assist Shin in sending out important letters of business. By this time, it would be lunch time. 

 

I'd sometimes go out (incognito of course) with Aaron, to explore the marketplace or townships around the capital. It was a way to escape the stifling confines of the castle. I had always liked to see for myself, exactly how the daily lives of people went about under that man's rule. And I was _not happy_ with what I got to observe over the years. 

Initially, Shin had repeatedly warned me about my safety and _“What if the King finds out about your ventures outside the gates, Sir?”_

But I hadn't made friends with the soldiers of the guard for nothing. I could slip away, unnoticed, whenever I wanted to, and not a single guard at the gates would give me up. 

 

I now realise how invaluable those visits of mine were going to be, now that I was to be king. I had learnt a lot more about this kingdom, about the conditions of my people, their difficulties and hardships…. in a way that no book could ever teach me. I had learnt first hand exactly what was lacking, what changes were needed and how the reshaping was to be done. 

Shin and I had spent hours talking about the things I had observed outside the walls. We had formulated plans which could potentially make the economy better, if put into action. Shin had made detailed notes with my inputs and by now, we had several volumes of journals filled up with data collected over the years. 

On hindsight, I guess Shin’s process of becoming the Minister of Financial Affairs had probably begun long ago. I had merely continued to supply him with the concrete information he needed to build his projects on. 

 

I hoped that Shin was ready with his genius plans to dazzle a bunch of power hungry aristocrats. I didn't have a clue as to what I'd reassure them with, what I'd say to make them accept my authority without dispute. 

I decided not to chew over it too much. I've always relied on spontaneity, making up my words and thoughts as the situation presented itself. I tended to assess a scenario and do what my gut instincts told me. So far, it hadn't let me down. 

_Right, to the sparring arena then._

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

By the time I returned from training, and had finished giving Aaron his morning scrub, there was barely an hour and a half left for the meeting to begin. 

My mind felt a lot clearer after the intense rounds of sword fight with Adolfe. Just because I was a king to be, he didn't go easy on me. That's one of the many reasons I looked up to that man. He was one of the best teachers I've had in my life. Apart from Shin, of course. 

 

All throughout the morning, messengers had come flooding in. Despite the urgency of my summons yesterday, there were many nobles and other officials who were residing too far away from the capital to make the journey in a day, _so could I, as an honorable Prince, delay the Council elections for a while?_

I convened with Shin’s father and the Duke of Ulysses and they advised me to postpone it by a day. 

“But not later than that, Your Majesty.” warned Minister Shin. “The more we keep stalling, the stronger the opposing factions will grow in the absence of a decisive power.”

“Aye, I understand, Minister.” 

 

Shin’s father, in the few months that I had known him personally, had proven to be an extremely efficient man. His expertise as a diplomat were unmatched. Under the last King's suffocating rules, he had not been able to follow his ideals and was practically a hostage within the castle. I resolved to give him a much better opportunity this time. He had a kindly face, a fatherly appearance, but even in his middle age, his experienced eyes were sharp and he had an air of quiet confidence around him. 

 

Shin resembled him a lot in that respect. 

 

“Let the messengers have their answers then. We shall hold the Royal Council elections a day hence. Any nobleman who fails to turn up or to at least send a legitimate representative would be considered as a rebel and stripped of his titles.”

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

I ran into Lord Sys on the way to my chambers to get ready. His two private guards, the white haired dude and the scary faced dude…  _wait, what were their names again? Rujin and Markus? Marko?_ They were with him as well. 

 

“Good morning, Your Majesty!!!!”

Good lord, his smile was too bright for my eyes first thing in the morning.

“Y-yes, good morning to you too. Have you seen Shin?”

“I was with him just a few minutes ago, Sire. He was finishing up with the documents required for the gathering. I believe he went to his rooms to get ready, Your Majesty!!”

“Oh I see. Well, I'll also be going then….”

“Of course, Sire. We'll be waiting for you both in the council room.” and he waved his little flowery wave and we parted. 

 

A few steps ahead, he called back. “Sire, just remember one thing. To all those people sitting there, you may not have been crowned yet, you might still be a Prince to them. But to all of us, my father, Minister Shin, myself, and of course, Master Soohyuk, you are the king, Your Majesty. We're all counting on you.”

And with a last bright smile and a swish of his shining cape, he was gone. 

 

 

His words kept ringing in my ears.  _We're all counting on you_ …..Well, isn't _that_ reassuring. I felt a niggling worry surface it's head at the back of my mind.

It seemed as if my words and actions now were going to be far more crucial than I'd let myself anticipate.

 

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

While I was getting dressed, my mind was elsewhere. Random questions were popping up in my head : What if the nobility don't accept my authority? What if they are not willing to trust me, assuming I'd be just like the last king? What if the situation blows up into a full fledged war? I was definitely sure an open war would wipe out this kingdom altogether, with how weak it already is. 

 _Focus!_ I chided myself, _Don't give room to these stupid, baseless thoughts. You are going to be a king, it's bloody time you start acting like one..._

Worrying endlessly about a situation had never gone well for me. I tried to forcefully tear my mind away from the intrusive thoughts and walked over to the window. I needed to talk to Shin….Where was he?

I could see the courtyard below, where various assortments of carriages were lined up and pageboys and footmen were running about busily. Some nobles were still arriving. I could barely make out the figures of Lord Sys and Minster Shin from this distance, flanked by a couple of burly guards, no doubt Sys’ men, standing at the entrance to the Official Wing and receiving the incoming trickle of people.

I hurriedly put on my cape,rolled on my gloves and stepped out of my chambers.

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

Between the Royal residential quarters and the West Wing of the castle, which housed among others, the Throne Room and the Emerald Hall, in which today's meeting was to take place, there was a skywalk that connected the two sets of buildings. It was a hidden passageway known only to the close members of the Royal household and connected the King's chambers to the rooms adjacent to the Emerald Hall and the Courtroom.

It was there that I found Shin waiting for me,with an armload of large scrolls and a couple of sealed envelopes. He was dressed in sharp clothes in dark colors which looked rather formidable. Finally this time, no heavy black cape was wrapped around his form, a fact that I was immensely proud of.

I could hear the bustle of people in the Emerald Hall, just beyond the double doors of these rooms.

“Shin, where have you been? I needed to ask you about the…..ah….let’s say, _prospects_ of the meeting today. What exactly am I facing? You've known these power hungry bunch for longer than I have, what are the odds?”

Shin opened his mouth to say something, but paused. “Here, it's better if I showed you instead”

He deposited all he was carrying onto a table, and spread out the largest scroll among the bunch flat out on the tabletop. It was an elaborate map.

“I wanted to talk to you about this yesterday itself, but you looked so tired, we both were so tired and……er…..engaged otherwise, ” Shins ears turned a little pink here.

 _Engaged otherwise, huh?_ I smiled slyly at his bent down head. Only Shin would call what we were upto last night as _engaged otherwise._  This man was so ridiculous, I huffed out a silent laugh.

“-that I didn't think it would be of much use. So, here.” he flattened out the map and looked at me. “There are a hundred and fifty three members of the aristocracy who have arrived since yesterday, after receiving your summons. Out of a hundred and seventy in total. That's as many sub provinces, duchies, counties, castle-holds and trade outposts we have in the kingdom altogether, as you know. He pointed at the map of Goldenleonard as he spoke. I saw the outlines of the sub provinces clearly on it, with the names of each overlord numbered along the sides in Shin’s careful script.

“We have received messengers from the rest of the absent nobles and either they themselves or their representatives would be arriving by tomorrow.”

“Apart from these, we have diplomats from the subject-states of Depennia, Alloyses and Richtershold, who of course have their own interests in the prospective King to be.”

“This meeting is for you to assess your potential allies and judge the ones on whom you'd want to keep a close eye on. My father knows them even better and he can guide you in negotiations, but the final call will rest on you, Sire.”

 

He got up and moved to one of the shaded alcoves that overlooked the Hall below and beckoned to me. From behind the drapes, I could see the vast Hall practically brimming with people, I recognised several faces from the various official gatherings I had been to over the years, but most of them were unknown.

“It's probably the first time in several decades that every noble and overseer of various provinces have gathered together for official business, since the late King was mostly bust with….. _other pastimes_ …..to look into matters of the state, and as a result, most of these overlords have grown far too much independent. They'll not be easy to bring under an order of authority, and you'll have to set out all your cards in the open and convince them of their rightful places.”

I voiced out my greatest concern at that point. “Shin, how likely is it that a... _war_ might break out?”

Shin looked at the gathering down below with a thoughtful frown and his expression turned grim. He looked at me with intent eyes.

“I would not lie to you, Your Majesty. It's highly probable that a war might easily result, especially at a time like this, when a definitive power is yet undecided.”

His words were and echo of his father's from today morning. My spirits dropped.

“But,” he looked up sideways at me and smiled, challengingly, “It all depends on your oratory skills at this point. The more you are able to subdue them at the first chance, and make them see your true intentions, the better their cooperation is going to be in future.”

 

Shin’s words just reinforced what I had been  imagining would entail, and now I was sure, more than ever, as to what I should do.

This kingdom needed change, at its very core, and no matter who brought it about, whether a Prince or a Minister or a Duke, that fact would not change. I had only lead a rebellion, with a small group of people, to achieve a pre-planned goal. But reviving a broken down kingdom would need much more than the bunch of people I had under my command, as of now.

 

As I looked at the teeming mass of people below, I realised that even though most of them were probably hostile towards me, wary of yet another spawn of the king leading them, suspicious of losing their autonomy, I had to enlist their help. I had to reform the views of these very people, however I could, to build up a better kingdom, because I believed in a better future.

 _I gave you my word, not as a royal with golden hair and golden eyes, but as a person who believed in a better future_.

My words from years ago echoed in my ears. It was time now, to put those words to practice.

 

Shin turned to look at me. “And remember, Sire, these are your people now. They will look up to you under an even more critical light. They'll want to worship you, follow you, but they'll also be the first ones to disfavor you in case of any slips. So, no matter how much you are provoked, no matter who does it, you must not rise to the bait. You'll have to-”

 _“Know when to choose my battles,_ ” I grinned at Shin. “I remember, see?”

Shin smiled his little slanted smile at me. His eyes were softened with something that made my stomach flip when I looked into them, so close. 

“Exactly, _My King._ ”

 

“Well, let's get things going then.” I stepped away and strode towards the closed doors.

The voices of people were even louder now. Clinks of goblets and armours of guards moving about and impatient murmurings filled the space. Shin gathered his papers and came to stand behind me. The clock tower struck noon and the chimes permeated over the whole of the castle and seemed to calm me down.

_Right then, let's see what I'm about to face._

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

The double doors opened with a bang when I pushed them and stepped over the threshold. The wooden gallery I was standing on, ran along the breadth of the Hall, overlooking it at the head of the room. People were expecting me to enter from the _main doors_ , but I wanted to take them by surprise, have my vantage point as clear as possible at the first chance I got. Only Shin had known about it, as I had discussed it with him early this morning.

I stepped over to the railing and took in the startled faces staring up at the sudden sound. Almost all the seats were occupied along the length of the long oak table and only two were empty at the head of it. I saw Lord Sys and the Duke sitting to the right, with Minister Shin sitting a couple of seats down the line.

 _Good, I had their attention_. I slowly turned and descended the stairs, my footsteps echoing in the now silent room. Shin was following behind, at some distance.

 

There was a general flurry and swishing of robes and scraping of chairs as people got over their initial surprise and stood up to greet me as I reached my seat at the head of the table.

“Welcome one and welcome all. I thank you all for braving the harsh winter weather outside and honoring my summons.”

I extended my hands, “Please, have your seats.”

 

As the general bustle died down, I took a moment to take in the faces of the over hundred and fifty something people gathered around. Some were apprehensive, some were outright trying to hide their inner suspicion, some were familiar faces that smiled courteously at me, but most were still bearing traces of surprise. I released a quiet breath.

_Well, here goes nothing._

 

“I understand that this meeting was on very short notice, most of you had to leave your important orders of business behind and travel miles to get here on time. And I give you my sincere apologies for that.” There was a general murmuring of acceptance.

I raised my voice over the hubbub and continued, “From your summons and various other sources, and of course, no doubt from the rumors that I'm sure have been rife in the castle grounds, you have probably heard the news of the late King's death. Let me clarify any questions you might be having about the validity of it : Yes, the King is dead, I killed him with my own hands, with this very sword hanging at my belt-”

There were several sharp intakes of breath and outcries of many filled the Hall.

“Let me assure you, that this time, finally, the atrocities that have plagued this kingdom for decades, ever since the last king ascended the throne, will end. I personally vow to bring the dark days to an end.”

“For those of you who may not know me yet, I am Wolfgang Goldenleonard, the fourth Prince, son of Lady Christine Luccia, and those are the only identities I prefer to have. All my life, I had never had the occasion, or rather, the _misfortune_ , of calling that man my father, and I never regret it.”

“Yes, I consider it a misfortune, of myself and of my brothers, to have been born of that vile man, a man who didn't hesitate to push two of his own sons to their deaths.”

There were disbelieved outcries and rapid questions thrown to me from a hundred men at once.

“-What-”

“-That's impossible-I have never-”

“When did it-”

I raised my hands to silence them. It's time these people knew about the true cruelties of that man.

 

“Alfred Goldenleonard, the first born of the late King, was pushed in front of a dagger by the king himself in order to save his own life. Yesterday morning, in the early hours of dawn, I fought him to death in the throne room. In the altercation, he threw his own son in front of a blade to save his skin.”

“Dandelion Goldenleonard, an innocent little boy of just thirteen-” _God_ my voice _shook_ as the brutal memories flashed across my mind “My _little brother_ , with his childish fancies and a heart full of love and compassion, was pushed to his death by the King, when he had committed the sin of being found out in the King's Chamber of Bloom. It was not due to some _freak accident_ as the King had claimed in Dandelion’s funeral.”

There were shocked faces visible all around. In the silence, I raised my voice, “And here you were, all hundred and fifty three of you, under the rule of a man like that for _decades_ now.”

 

“I ask you, what do you have to say for yourselves? What have you all being telling yourselves to free your conscience of guilt? I wager, even as a practical stranger to the ways of this kingdom, for I never grew up here, that each of you had known to some extent what the king was like. Yet, none of you had the spine to bring about justice? I don't believe that your collected forces, if you had cooperated together, was insufficient to overthrow the tyrant King. What were you waiting for exactly? Or were you all too busy saving your own provinces that you let an _entire kingdom_ slip away to complete disintegration?”

A lot of the nobles were looking down now,  some of them truly remorseful, others, out of trepidation. I got out my chair, the scraping noise was too loud in the uncomfortable silence. A hundred heads swiveled in my direction.

 

I started walking along the left side of the table.

“I _never_ had the ambition to become King. Let me tell you my story, the correct version, for I have heard a lot many ugly rumors about my parentage and I'd like it to be put to rest once and for all.”

 

 _It is most rude to let your eyes wander when you're speaking_ , Shin’s voice whispered in my memory. I fixed each face on the opposite side of the table under my gaze, as I stepped ahead.

 

“My mother, Lady Christine Luccia, was an admirable woman of noble birth. She was of the Aloyssian lineage, from one of the mountain kingdoms up north of Goldenleonard. She was an exemplary human being, she taught me _everything_ I needed to know about life : discipline, freedom, compassion, love, and respect. I was a happy boy of eight and imagined that my whole world revolved around my loving mother and out little castle up in the mountains.”

The memories played out, as if only yesterday. Our castle, the colorful gardens outside, my mother's warm smile…. Her voice calling out my name, through laughter. Everything was lost now.

 

“It all changed once the late King took it into his head to keep me and my mother under his watch and repeatedly summoned her to the capital. She proudly refused every time, because to her, _freedom_ was more important than golds or riches.”

“The King grew desperate and as per his twisted mind, decided to finish us off both. He sent us _gifts_. Gifts that were cursed, magic spells woven into the ribbons. In the space of a single night, my home, the entire castle got burned down, the gifts starting the fire. My mother gave up her life to save me. And the only lesson she imparted before her death, was, to never, ever give up my freedom.”

 

I was at the end of the table now. I turned to face the people, and placed my hands upon the back of an empty chair.

 

“That was the beginning of my path to revenge. I was out in the streets for five years, starving, in rags, desperately searching for ways to stay alive, when I was captured and brought to this castle. Then onward began my journey to become a Prince. And yesterday's events were the endgame of all these years.”

 

I surveyed my audience. Their faces were uncertain still, the ones I knew personally or were good acquaintances of mine, were showing sympathy, but most were undecided.

 

“This kingdom had once been a glorious and noble place. People far and wide had known about the might and prosperity of the Goldenleonard empire. _I want to bring that back.”_

I started moving along the other side of the table.

 

“I ask for your cooperation, all of your help. I need you all to pull together all your resources and construct a kingdom from scratch,” I paused, and looked at a noble across the table. I knew him. His story.

“Lord Belfast, if I recall, you had two young boys of your own, right?”

“Y-yes, your highness!” he was clearly startled.

“And where might they be now?”

“They….er….th-they were-”

“Sent away, weren't they? To Depennia or some other distant land. Am I right, my Lord?”

His hung down head was answer enough.

 

“ _This_ is what I'm talking about,” I extended my arms towards Lord Belfast and swept my gaze over the rest of the assembly.

“This helpless father had to send away his little boys for fear of harm befalling them from the philandering King. This is the damage that the late King did, he instilled fear into the mind of his subjects, his _unmentionable_ actions with the King's _Children_ as he called them, had forced hundreds of parents of noble birth to send away their wards to distant lands, banish them from home to protect them.”

 

“This is the kind of rule each of you were putting up with, without a single complaint. If my child is safe, why care about the fate of others?!” I realised I was angry. These fools needed to face their mistakes.

“Why care if hundreds of other little boys were _losing their lives_ or being scarred for the rest of their lives, only if my son was safe enough? _Answer me, all of you!_ ” In the silence, my shout rang out like thunder.

 

 _I had had enough of these spineless, snivelling little bunch of_..... suddenly, Shin’s face caught me eyes. He was sitting on the opposite end of the table, still a good ten or fifteen people down the line. He had a careful expression on his face, and his gazed directly at me with an expression that signalled just one thing clearly to me : _do not lose your temper._

 

I forcefully calmed myself down and resumed moving.

 

“Anyway, back to my point. I need everyone to work _with_ me. Bring back all of your children, they have no reason to hide away from their homes now. Bring them forwards, so they can follow your footsteps. I need all the hands and minds available for work. Every man and woman, of all ages and all classes are welcome in my Court.”

I had circled back to my empty chair now.

 

“I know you still have doubts, I know there are confusions. The foremost among them, being why should you accept me as your King? Well, I'm not asking you to.”

 

Every head turned my way, surprise evident in their faces. Even Shin and Lord Sys were staring at me.

 

“That's right, I'm not asking you to accept me _just because_ I happen to possess golden hair and golden eyes. _Nor_ because my father happened to be the last King.”

 

I smiled involuntarily as Shin’s words echoed in my head. “A wise young man once asked me to become someone deserving of the people's respect, a man who needs no hereditary succession to become King.”

From my peripheral vision, I saw Shin startle and inhale sharply.

 

“And I'm planning to do just that. I'm asking you all to give me a chance, to prove myself as a man _worthy_ of being this kingdom's ruler. And when the time comes, if I am capable enough, I shall _earn_ the Crown from your hands at the right moment.”

 

“So, what do you say? _”_ I opened out both my arms in an welcome-all gesture and looked at the stunned faces before me. For quite a few minutes, nobody spoke. The echoes of my words died down and I was left there, standing, feeling increasingly uncertain by each ticking second.

 

Then, from the middle of the table, a very old man, with flowing white beard and a calm, noble face, stood up slowly. I vaguely remembered him to be the Sovereign Lord of Alloysses, from pictures I had seen of him. He cleared his throat in the silence and started speaking.

“Prince Wolfgang Goldenleonard, I am Lord Mikhail Aksnes, the ruler of the state of Alloysses. I knew your grandfather, Sir. Wilhelm Luccia, was my dear friend. We were young men out seeking our fortunes in the world and he was the one man I had had the privilege to remain friends with, till he passed away at a rather young age. I also remember your mother, as a little girl, and it brings me great joy to see you here now, Your Highness, that you have grown into such a fine, noble young man.”

I was beyond surprised now. Talk about a small world, huh?

 

“I am saying this, in the presence of all the good men gathered here, that you will have the support of the province of Alloysses, as long as your kingdom lasts, and I accept you as my King.” he smiled courteously and reverently bowed down his head.

 

Then another man stood up, this time, a Depennian Knight. “I too, pledge my country's support and accept your rule. His Highness Prince Dandelion was our pride and joy, and in his memory, I dedicate my service to you.” he bowed and placed his sheathed dagger on the table.

 

And that seemed to open the floodgates. One by one, more than a hundred nobles took off their head gears or their weapons and placed them over the table, a customary gesture of submission to an authority.

 

I looked at the rows of bowed down heads and was rather overwhelmed. Lord Sys, Minister Shin and the Duke smiled and bowed as well, and I turned to the one man whose face I wanted to catalog at this moment.

Shin was looking at me, with pride, joy and something nameless yet profound swirling in his eyes, and he bent his head in the deepest bow yet, with his right hand over his heart.

I smiled and nodded my head to him. There was a lot I had to talk to him about, later.

For now, I turned towards the rest of the people. _My people,_ at last.

 

“Thank you all, for the generous support you have shown me.” My voice was a bit choked. “I wish to learn from you all, as I am still but a young man, and I hope to build up this kingdom on a base of trust and justice.”

 

The men around the table bowed once more and settled down. There were a good twenty or more people whose spaces were empty on the table in front of them and I needed to deal with that too.

 

“For those of you who yet don't feel comfortable with my words, I would like to hear from you personally, what your grievances are, what other changes you wish to have. Or-” and here I hardened my voice. I could see muted hostility and displeasure in the faces of some of these people. “If you wish to openly challenge my authority, I'd like to know that too.”

A few of them flinched at the last statement. But remained silent. I decided to drop the matter for now.

 

“I shall hold the council elections a day hence. Except for a few positions, all will be open for nominations. I am proud to announce these people as my first few council members, and I hope they accept my decisions as well. First, Minister Shin,”

He looked up at me, expectantly. I had not discussed anything with them prior to this, but I had feeling my judgments won't be wrong. “I appoint him as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, he shall continue his duties as he had been doing very efficiently, for several years now.” Minister Shin nodded courteously and bowed, there were polite claps all around.

 

“Lord Sys,” his face whipped to me, startled. I smiled at him. “My friend and comrade, I appoint him as the new Minister of Health.” there was a moment of silence, then several younger Lords and Counts clapped enthusiastically. _Well, that's interesting._

 

“Duke of Ulysses, I appoint him the Minister of Waterways and Transport.” he bowed.

 

“And finally, Shin Soohyuk,” I turned towards him. Shin, for some reason, was looking straight ahead, in the middle distance. The general murmuring died down gradually.

“My guide, my mentor and my closest friend, I appoint him the Minister of Financial Affairs of my Kingdom.”

The Hall had fallen silent, for some reason, broken by a few nervous claps. From my peripheral vision, I saw Shin clutch a scroll tightly in his hands, his figure motionless. _What the hell was the matter with everyone?_

Towards the end of the table, a couple of figures stood up. My eyes snapped to them. They were among the ones who had not yet pledged their support. One of them met my eyes defiantly and spoke up, “Your Highness, forgive me, but I…. _We_ ,” he gestured towards his fellows, “cannot accept it, your last decision, that is-”

“Yes, Your Highness, forgive us, but the council has been traditionally made up of people of _noble birth._ There were, and still are, many who object the positioning of Shin the Elder, even during your _father's_ rule,” quipped another man, with a distasteful curl of his lips and a slanted glance at Minister Shin.

Were these idiots out of their minds? Who the hell thinks like that?

“But that's _absurd!_ Minister Shin is-”

“And moreover,” countered the first man over my voice, “Shin Soohyuk was a _Child_ of the King until only _yesterday_ , what does he know about-”

“Yes, exactly! What does he know about governing a kingdom?” another unknown man stood up and asked, his voice loud.

I was shocked, to say the least. I knew that a lot of people disapproved of the king's children, segregating them as something lesser and sub-par but I had never known that the dislike and hatred ran _this deep_ , as if it was a fault of those young boys to have fallen prey to a vile man's wishes.I opened my mouth to talk back, insults ready at the tip of my tongue, but the man spoke up again-

“He's nothing but a….. _a sycophant,_ climbing up the ladder, playing you by the strings-” venom dripped from his voice as he spat the last words into the thick, tense, silence.

 

Shin flinched visibly beside me and paled, his eyes were wide behind his glasses and his knuckles were white with how hard he was clutching the parchment in his hands.

 

That was enough. I needed to weed out these _vermins_ right now, right here. I felt myself move blindly, my mind clouded by a rage so _fierce_ , such as I had not felt in a very long time. I stood up abruptly, the force toppled over the chair behind me. I blindly pulled out my sword and pointed it at that man.

 

 _“How DARE you?”_ my voice thundered. I could see several people along the length and breadth of the table flinch at my outburst. I didn't care. I don't care.

“How dare you insult Shin in the most despicable manner possible, standing in front of me? Do you have _any idea_ what he has done for this kingdom till now? _Do you?”_ They cowered a little, like stinking little sewer rats, which they were.

“Where were you and your oh so powerful righteous morality when the King committed heinous crimes and burnt down villages? Where was your sense of duty when he took the lives of _children_ for his leisure? What were you doing when this man here,” I pointed at Shin with my open blade “was burning his midnight oil and pushing himself beyond his limits, devising a plan, over so many years to overthrow the King? Where were you then?”

I paused to catch my breath and looked at all the shocked faces around the table. God knows how _insane_ I looked right then, pointing an open blade at an assembly full of nobility. I decided I still didn't care.

 

“This man, Shin Soohyuk, deserves _all_ the gratitude you have in your bodies. It's because of him and his brilliant mind that the monstrous king now lies dead and _you_ ,” I jabbed my sword in that man's direction, at which he flinched, “can stand here so freely and spout out _trash_ from your _stupid mouth._ ”

 

I looked all around the gathering and continued, _“_ Shin planned this rebellion, he made sure _no loopholes_ remained in his plans and convinced me to lead the men into success. He also freed every single child that was held captive within the castle. He was the one who stood by me when I was just a ragged boy from the streets and taught me _everything_ Ineeded to know to be a better human being, not just a Prince. He spent _years_ , studying every book available in the Royal Archives and worried endlessly about the economic situation of this country. I don't remember _you_ ” I looked at the men again, “doing any of that.”

 

“So, tell me, what gives you the right to speak against him? The fact that he was a Child of the King speaks more about the King than it does about him. Who are you to question the _competence_ of either him or his father? _ANSWER me!”_

The men were all looking at me, fear evident in their eyes.

 

 _Keeping your blades hidden does not denote cowardice, and fighting every challenger certainly does not denote courage._ Shin’s voice whispered softly in my mind. He was right, as always. There was no point in quarreling openly with these bunch of shitheads. They had to be dealt with, separately. I didn't need people like these spreading poisonous ideas among more people.

I forced myself to calm down and released a deep breath. I closed my eyes with a sigh and sheathed my sword, I couldn't look at Shin yet.

 

_You have got a piercing gaze sir, when used well, it will put any man in his place. It will serve as a means of defence, as well as a weapon._

I opened my eyes and fixed every face under my gaze. When I was sure I had calmed down and had all the attention on me, I leaned forwards and propped up both of my hands on the table.

 

“I ask you, everyone gathered here, to let go of your biases first, let go of your outdated ideas first, because we need change. The kingdom has already degraded so much, we cannot have you disintegrating as well. If Goldenleonard is to survive as a kingdom, I need your cooperation. I need you all to work with me, not just obey me out of fear  or a sense of obligation. _I do not want a repitition of the last King’s rule._ I want you all to stay with me because you are willing to believe in me, not just to prove your loyalty to the idea of a King.”

“We may be young,” I spread out my hands towards Shin and Lord Sys “but we are willing to learn from you. You are the people with decades of experience, we need your knowledge and combine it with our hard work, to restore the previous glory of Goldenleonard.”

 

“Therefore, I humbly seek your cooperation and hope that we'll be able to work peacefully together. _Are you willing to help us out?”_

 

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

A/N : This chapter was the most difficult to write yet. I have no idea how much I have been able to remain consistent with the canon characterisation, or if the situations and plot points were realistically built up enough. I tried my best though. As always, any feedback is welcome :)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

By the time I freed myself from the onslaught of congratulations and promises of support, it was already very late in the afternoon. My outburst at the end had had a very interesting effect : It somehow spurred on more people to pledge their support to me, and it had subdued the rest of the rebellious faction, at least for the time being.

 

“People like these, who have been without an authority to answer to for so long, or have been constantly fighting with the central power, need someone strong enough, someone capable enough to direct them now. They may be difficult to govern over initially, but today you proved something to them : you took hold of the reins and you made it clear what you wanted from them, that they’ll not be left out, neither be permitted to continue however they wished. You gave them a ruler they _had_ to follow, ” said the Duke of Ulysses, afterwards, when people had started dispersing. “That’s something commendable, from someone as young as you are. I am honored to be serving you, Your Majesty.” The Duke was, by nature, a man of few words, so, coming from him, those words held a lot of weight for me.

 

Lord Aksnes too, had come over to congratulate me. So did the Depennian knights, the diplomats from Richtershold and several other important officials. They wanted reassurances, more than anything, and I had to promise them that I'd try my best and hold up my words, if they were willing to lend their support to me. 

 

I was extremely grateful to all these people, happy that my rule had not begun with more violence or bloodshed, and it was honestly such a relief to know that I had the greater part of the nobility on my side, if the swarm of people coming up to meet me at the end was any indication.

 

Sometime during all this, Shin had quietly slipped out with the dispersing crowd. He had been unnaturally quiet and distracted at the end of the meeting, when I last saw him. _That was a bad sign_ .Over the years, I had come to know this about Shin : the more upset he got over something, the more he tended to withdraw into himself and bottle everything up, until he had finished processing it. I had an increasing suspicion that the words of those worthless idiots had shaken him quite badly and wanted to speak to him about it. But from the moment the gathering was over, I was mobbed with people whom I had been obligated to attend to and couldn't get away until very late.

 

Now that it was all over, I wanted to see him, as soon as I could search him out. I dragged my feet along the hallways as I made my way back to my chambers, exhaustion of the day slowly beginning to catch up with me. The weather outside had worsened steadily. People were saying that this was the coldest of winters in memory. Bitter draughts from the outside seemed to seep into the very bricks of the castle. The long passageways and corridors were chilly despite the blazing torches along the sides. The courtyard and palace grounds were by now well under a heavy blanket of snow. The light of the day was dimming rapidly over the walls outside.

 

In the study, I saw the same scrolls Shin had with him in the meeting, kept on my desk. _Was he here?_

I reached the doors of the bedchamber cautiously (which were ajar) and peeked through the gap. Shin was sitting at the table near the window, scribbling in what looked like a large, bound book, with parchments scattered around. One of the journals, I guess.

 

His clothes from the morning were folded neatly over the settee in front of the fireplace and he was wearing one of my long flowing robes, tied at the waist. He must've come here directly from the Hall. It made my heart swell up strangely, seeing him so comfortably sharing my space, my things, as if he had been doing this all his life.

“Your Majesty, you might want to come in now, otherwise, the staff may get all the _wrong ideas_ ….” Shin called out, without looking up from his writing.

 _Wait, what?!_ I sheepishly stepped through the doors. “How did you-”

“You still have the habit of banging the doors open or close wherever you go, I could hear it from _a mile away_ .” Shin was looking at me with glinting eyes, a smug smile playing at his lips. “You’re not yet as  _subtle_ as you hope to be, Sire.”

“.….Right.” Mortified, I went and flopped down on the bed, face first. The warm mattresses were so comfortable, I felt like burrowing into them and never getting up.

“Shin…..I’m _dying_ ” I groaned out.

“You're not _dying_ , Sire, you're just _hungry_ .” I heard Shin’s robes swish as he moved. “Here, have these. I asked the chambermaid to bring you something here as I figured you’d not be up for….well, _more socialising_ over food at the moment.” I heard the clinks of spoons and bowls. I hurriedly got up and moved to the table, and as soon as saw the plates of warm food, I realised how _hungry_ I actually was. I hadn't taken a bite since breakfast early this morning. _Shin was a saint._

“Shin, remember how I once said, that you have a heart as black as your blood?” I was speaking through a mouthful of food and I knew Shin totally disliked that habit, but I didn’t care very much right then, since I could see him smiling amusedly at me, with his chin resting on his hand.

“Well, I humbly take back my words. You have a heart of _gold_ .” I gobbled up a piece of chicken, “And this food, is just… _heavenly_. I’m promoting whoever has made this. I can do that now, right?” I waggled my eyes at him.

Shin picked up a fork and fished out a few pieces of something from a dish.

“Hey! You’re stealing my food! Not fair, I’m starving here!” 

“Sire, these are _olives_ , you don’t even like them, am I right ?” and he popped them into his mouth.

I frowned at him, surprised “How did _you_ know that?”

“Observation over the years, Sire.” He looked at me though slanted eyes and a sly smile.

“I am, by nature, a very observant person….and I have to admit, the cook has indeed outdone himself today.” He closed his eyes in appreciation as he chewed. I smiled at the image he cut before me, with his eyes closed, blissfully relaxed as he continued eating. I had never pegged Shin for a foody, I thought I was the one with the _innards of steel_ ,  as he liked to put it, but looks like I was wrong after all, huh? 

I noticed the leather bound journal lying at his side. Initially, Shin was okay with boring old numbered volumes, but I didn’t like it, so I had personally color coded all of them. The blue color was for the records of the last three years.

I couldn't help teasing. _“Minister Soohyuk_ ,” I called out. Shin’s eyes flew open.

“Started work already, I see?”

Shin glanced at the journal, and pulled it towards him with a conflicted frown. Was he still mulling over what those shit heads had said back there? That Shin was inexperienced and therefore, unfit to be in the Council? But that was just ridiculous! I was new to this too! What did I know about running a kingdom? Or did they trust me just because I happened to be of the royal bloodline? In that case, I had to convince Shin, this couldn’t go on.

 

He sighed and after a moment came over to me and began opening the fastenings of the heavy cape I was still wearing. He took it off my shoulders as I finished the last of my meal and folded it to keep aside.

By now, the light of the day had grown dim, the harsh snowy blizzard was still raging outside the window. The only light in the room was from the quiet fire burning steadily in the hearth and the diffuse gray light that filtered through the window-panes. Shin was far too quiet as he silently lead me to the dresser and began undressing me, just as I had done to him last night. I let him, without any questions, as I figured it was also his way of calming down and seeking out closeness. His hands moved methodically over buttons and drapes and laces, flitting all over me, and in the silence between us, it felt oddly intimate.

 

Once I was stripped down to the loose tunics, he paused to rummage out a robe from the dresser similar to the one he was wearing and put it on me. Then he just….stood in front of me silently, a bit uncertain. I sighed and reached forward to gather his hands in mine.

 

“Shin, are you not going to talk about it? I know it’s bothering you, whatever happened in the meeting today,” Unconsciously, I had started rubbing circles over his wrists with my thumbs. _Why were they so….thin?_ He let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered closed as I tipped my forehead against his.“I saw your hands, they were _shaking_ over your parchments when you were packing everything up....”

 

Shin was silent for a minute, then he spoke up, “It seems that my journey as a minister won’t be as…..er….. _smooth..._ as I had thought.” His voice was low, with a heavy undercurrent of sadness. “And the fact that we put years of work into this rebellion, apparently doesn't hold much significance either, only that a _Child_ of the king had planned it, that he had manipulated a Prince for his own selfish reasons to gain _power_ \- ” he huffed out a derisive laugh, “only that remains the highlight.….”

_Ah, just as I had suspected, then._

I moved back to look at him properly and gripped his hands, “Shin, I’m only going to say this once, so listen carefully.”

“There will always be people out there looking for your flaws and your shortcomings. They’ll find out your weakest spots and attack you where it hurts the most.”

Images flashed across my eyes, of my mother’s desperate face when she last spoke to me, framed by a burning sky, the upturned faces of my ragtag group of homeless kids listening to me with wide eyes, snobs at gatherings whispering about my unfortunate upbringing, of Delly’s smiling face,  of Shin’s narrow form shivering in the snow under the clock-tower…. 

I pushed them aside and continued, “But no matter what, this kingdom needs you , your brains, your hard work and skill. What do those idiots know about any of that? If they talk about experience, how much better am I compared to you, or Lord Sys, for that matter? You must know that, Shin….”

Little by little, I saw his face soften and by the time I finished speaking, Shin was outright smiling, his face a bit pink.

“.…Those men were complete _idiots_ , weren’t they?”

“Stinking little pieces of _shit,_ ” I hoped to make him laugh, to distract him from his heavy mood and it didn't matter if I had to crack silly jokes at my own expense to do that.

“And by the way, You can say that _word,_ you know, _nobody’s_ gonna find out here, ” I grinned wolfishly at him, remembering Shin’s dislike for using crude words.

“ _God_ they were such _imbeciles_ ….” Shin emphasised.

“Aye, stinking little _sewer rats_ , the lot of them” I supplied. Shin looked at me with mock outrage at my uncouth language, but his eyes were dancing with mirth and after a second, we both burst into a fit of giggles. _It worked!_

I realised that I had unconsciously trapped him in my arms within the past few moments and pulled him closer, my hands splayed over the small of his back, him resting both of his on my chest. Shin smiled up at me, “And I have to say, Sire, your speech was absolutely _perfect_ today. You had your audience under a spell.

“I have been hearing nothing but _praise_ from the people I got a chance to talk to afterwards. You gave them the one thing they had come here for. You gave them _hope….”_

I remembered how Shin’s voice had played out in my head throughout the time I spoke. At every crucial point, when I felt myself losing control, this man here, had guided me back. _I don’t have words good enough to say all of that to you, Shin._

So instead, I grinned at him and said, “It was only because I learnt from the _best! ”_ which seemed to be just as well, because Shin turned a deep red and slumped forwards, burrowing into my chest, his hands fisting into the robes at my back. I laughed and pulled him tight against me…. _why does he turn so shy with the oddest of compliments?_ I buried my face into the side of his neck, one hand involuntarily coming up to play with the strands of his hair, which felt oh so soft against my skin.

For a few minutes, we stood there, holding each other, letting the moment stretch out, because now, we had time, _all_ the time in the world we wanted. Nobody to snatch us away from the other, nobody’s rules keeping us apart, no more uncertainty and maddening worry about our fates. _It felt too good to be true._ Within a space of a single night, the rebellion had changed the lives of so many, including ours .

 

I felt Shin’s hands relaxing their grip and sliding down to rest over the small of my back as I began tracing the dips and swells of his spine. I nuzzled my face into his warm skin and breathed in deeply. I had never been _this aware_ of his scent, and _God it was heady._ He was a mix of parchment and old books, a whiff of tea, the mild cologne he used, he smelled like….autumn forests, the sweet musty smell of pines outside my childhood home, and under it all, there was something distinctly _him_ , that I couldn't describe even if I tried. I wouldn't mind staying here like this, for hours, or days, or even for ever, with Shin, surrounded by him, his warmth, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, the sounds of his quiet breathing. It was comforting in a way I had no idea about until now. _How had I managed without this for so long?_

 

“Sire….?”

“Hmm…?”

“I just wanted to say thank you, for all that you said in my defence in the meeting today. I… I admit I was pretty  _taken aback_ once the….uh... _accusations_ came raining in. I had no idea anyone could be that  _hateful_ against people they...  _they didn't even_ _know_ ….” My heart twisted painfully as I listened to his small, hurt voice. I hugged him tightly, and placed a kiss on his temple. “I _know_ Shin, you didn't deserve _any of that_ , nobody should. ”

How I wished my touches alone had the power to make him feel better, but I knew just how deep wounds like these ran. This was a battle Shin had to win on his own. No matter what I said or did from the sidelines, he had to stand back up on his own and prove those worthless men wrong, right to their faces, and I had no doubt Shin was more than capable enough. I just had to support him in whatever way I could, until then.

 

“And I'm sorry I worried you _unnecessarily._ I should've known better than to let meaningless _words_ get to my head, when I warned you against something like that _myself,_ ” he continued, in an apologetic tone.

 

_Wait a second, what ?! No no no Shin….that's not what I -_

I felt a little choked by a rush of affection for this impossible person standing in front of me. To even think about apologising because someone had worried over you….. only Shin could ever be like this. 

When I pulled back to look at him, Shin wouldn't meet my eyes for some reason, and had  turned away to the side instead, hiding his face. _Right…. Looks like a long conversation was in order…._

 

I gently pulled him over to the settee and made him sit down. He looked at me, with questioning eyes, but didn't say anything. I stood on my knees between his feet, clasped his hands in mine over his lap and looked up into his eyes, which were now widened behind his glasses.

 

“Shin, please don't _ever_ apologise for things that are bothering you, no matter how small you feel they may be. I wish you'd talk to me about them, and not go hide out somewhere when you're in pain, like you've been doing all these years, ”

He made a confused frown, “Sire, I dont-”

“Yes, you do. You _know_ you do. ” I gripped his hands earnestly.

“You coop yourself up in the library or your rooms or somewhere, and don't let other people in until you've dealt with it alone, by yourself. _You do that,_ don't you Shin?”

He looked at me, his confusion slowly giving way to understanding, and then a strange sadness settled over his features.

“I wish you wouldn't shut me out like that anymore. ”

Unconsciously, I reached up to rest my hand over his chest. “You did promise me your heart, and I thought that meant, not putting up any walls anymore, ” Shin lowered his eyes with a pained expression and glanced sideways. I didn't want to push him into a corner, but I still couldn't keep the little accusatory tone out of my voice,

“All these years, it's only been me who's told everything that was on my mind to you. But you never opened up to me _once_ ….”

“I want to know what you're thinking, what's bothering you, what's making you worry, or whether you're feeling scared. I want to know it _all_ , I've always wanted to, ” I paused to cradle his face in my hands.

“And I also want to know about the things that make you happy. ”  I smiled hopefully at him, my voice almost a whisper. His eyes had gone impossibility wide behind his glasses, with a faint flush over his pale skin.  

 

Then his face slowly broke into the saddest smile I had ever seen on him. I had never imagined a person could convey so much of _grief_ and _hurt_ and undeniable _longing_ , with one single smile.

He slowly interlaced his fingers with mine, and fixed me with a pained expression.

“Do you know, Sire….. I have imagined you saying those exact words to me…. probably a thousand times now?”

_Wait, what?! Shin, what are you-_

He huffed out a strange little laugh and dipped his head low. “And here you are, actually saying them, for real this time….”

 

He paused for a moment to disentangle himself and shifted backwards on the cushions. I got the hint and got up to sit beside him. He was staring intently into the fire and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Over all the years I've known him, I had never seen Shin this perturbed while speaking with me. A hundred questions were swirling in my head, but I figured it wasn't my place to interrupt him now.

Eventually, he spoke up. “You asked me to be open with you, Sire. And so shall I try….”

“You're right, Your Majesty. I had closed myself off, from probably everyone, _including you._ But you _must_ know Sire, it wasn't entirely out of choice, ”

“From the day the King picked me, I knew that my life, as I had known till then, was practically over. It felt as if I had been _branded_. And I clearly knew that I couldn't,  that I _wasn't_ _allowed_ to get close to anyone. Not even form _friendships,_ ”

Shin paused. From this angle, I couldn't see his whole face, but I thought he had a wistful expression on his face. For a few moments, the cracks and sizzles from the burning logs in the hearth filled the silence.

When he resumed speaking, his voice had taken on a steely edge, the sharp resolve behind the words palpable enough to _cut_.

“I knew, right from the start, that I _couldn't_ handover myself to my fate just like that . So I kept my eyes and ears open. Read up everything I could, gathered material that could potentially serve as my defence. Everyday, from here and there, I picked up news about the cruelties going on outside the walls. And, everyday as I woke up, my wish to get free, to end all this , just grew stronger.”

“I _had_ to shield my heart somehow, from the _horrible_ _fear_ of the fate that I _knew_ was probably waiting for me just a few years down the line. So I had conditioned myself to be content with my own company. The library was my safe haven, a solitary place where I could pretend I was _just another boy_ , reading about tales of faraway places….”

He suddenly turned to look at me. “And then _you showed up,_ ” He fixed me under his direct gaze and I found I couldn't look away.

 

“After that, over months, I discovered that I had found myself a new friend, my _only_ friend inside this castle. ” His face softened into a smile, and I felt my heart melting with the clear _affection_ that radiated from it. I wished I could keep that smile locked away in my memories _forever._

“You never used to stop _chattering_ , Sire, ” he chuckled to himself, shifting closer to face me completely. “You filled up all the empty spaces with your talking. You never failed to find me in the library, or wherever I was during the day. You'd _continuously_ talk about stuff, every _inane thing_ that you could think of.  _You'd never leave me alone even for a single moment._ ”

He suddenly reached up to brush my hair away from my forehead, smiling indulgently at me. My heart swooped at the feather light touch of his fingertips, but I doubt whether he was even _aware_ of he was doing.

“You thought I didn't realise it, Sire, but I did. You'd tell me everything that would cross your mind, and even though I never replied to you, I remembered it all. Every word you said…. I never told you this, Sire, but those were the _happiest_ hours of my day. ” His eyes shone with a warmth that seemed to reach out to my very core as he said those words.

 

His smile tapered down after a moment and a pained expression slowly took over. “But I was scared, Sire. I was _so scared,_ because I knew all too well the fate of anyone who came too close to a _possession_ of the King. It wouldn't matter even if you were the Prince, Your Majesty, that madman wouldn't have cared a bit, ”

He suddenly leaned forwards, and clasped the front of my robes, his face swirling with emotion.

“Everyday, I was _so happy_ to see you, but I couldn't _ever_ tell you that, Sire, because I was _afraid._  I knew I had to stay behind a line, mind my place, that I couldn't let myself get carried away, for _both_ of our safety. I couldn't tell you _how much it meant to me that you would not leave me alone,_ even when you knew what I was, ” his voice trembled at the last words and his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

I couldn't let him continue anymore. I moved blindly and gathered him in my arms. I had _no idea_ Shin was keeping so much pain hidden within him and here I was, asking him for something that he _clearly_ couldn't have done. I had never tried to put myself in his position, and just kept making wrong assumptions all these years. That maybe Shin was intentionally not confiding in me because he didn't _trust_ me enough.  I couldn't have been _more mistaken._ Suddenly, I got a glimpse of the loneliness Shin must've felt for so many years, trapped in a place where his fate was subject to someone else's wishes, his actions carefully measured to ensure his own and his family's safety. I had been a mere _addition_ to the demands placed on him. _I_ had wanted him to stay by me, I had _claimed_ his heart and his body for myself, I had asked him to support me until I succeeded. But _what had I given him in return?_ I suddenly remembered Shin’s desperate face, that day when he declared he was mine. I had been blinded by my own desire for him at that time, but had I ever said something _back?_

_Had I ever told him that I was his too?_

I felt ashamed of myself. Shin _deserved_ so much better, I _needed_ to be so much _better_ for him.

 

“Shh….. It's okay Shin, it's alright, I know it now. I'm sorry, I never tried to see it from your side, and I _stupidly_ doubted you on top of it! I'm so, _so sorry Shin…_ ”  I lost track of what I was saying in fervent whispers into his ears, my face buried at his shoulders, only that Shin needed to know it was alright now, he would be alright now, _I'd make sure of it, no matter how._

When Shin resumed speaking, he had quieted down. He snaked his arms around my back and relaxed, his body a comforting weight in my arms.

“That was why I could never pour out my thoughts to you, Sire. I knew it was bothering you, I could see it, but I wasn't sure if I should. I was much too afraid of the consequences….”

He pulled back to look at me, his red rimmed eyes sharpened with something fierce and burning. “But later, especially over the last couple of years, there were times when I almost broke my resolve. There were days,  _and nights,_ when I wanted nothing more than to…..to simply let everything go and _run to you,_ even if _only to see you,_ Sire…..because I had reached the end of my line during those moments, and I _couldn't..._ I couldn't _put up with it anymore. ”_

And _oh how I wished_ Shin had done that, had come to me just a little bit before that fateful day. Who knows how our fates would've played out then? At the very least, we both would've been spared that _burning longing_ for each other that I was now sure we both had felt over so many months.

I grabbed his face and pulled him into a feverish kiss, and Shin responded in kind. I felt warm drops sliding down between us, but I wasn't sure whose tears they were anymore, probably both of ours. I spoke against his wet lips, between pleading kisses that I offered up to him, “Why didn't you….. do that Shin? You _knew_ I'd have let you in? You _knew_ I'd have been there,  _if you had just asked me_ ….”

“ _I know!_ _I know that_ , Sire….I'm sorry too, ” he let out a breathless moan as I kissed beneath his jaw.

“So I'm asking you now….” Shin pulled me up to face him. A single tear slipped down his already wet face.

“Asking me what? Tell me Shin, I _need to hear you say it_ ….” I pleaded, because I needed to be sure, otherwise I didn't know how much more I was going to end up hurting him. 

Shin leaned in and whispered in a trembling voice, just two words into my ears, and that was all it took _to_ tilt my whole world _upside down_.

 

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

When you're young, you get the luxury of seeing the world through glowing, rose-colored tints. You get to meet someone special, get to fall in love with them as the seasons pass. You get to spend windy autumn days counting falling leaves together, cold wintry evenings snuggling with each other beside the fireplace, you get stormy rainy days, dashing under a shelter, hand in hand, the raindrops laughing with you, the whole world beneath your feet.

 

When you're young, you get to do all of that. _Provided you're fortunate enough._

 

But when you're young, and have your only family snatched away from you and escaping into the streets is your only option of survival, Or when you have your childhood taken away from you and the inevitable fate awaiting you is a forceful surrender of your entire self to someone else, against your will, the world and all of its rosy hues seem to be just a cruel, sadistic joke.

 

And still, despite all of that, if you manage to find someone that your heart wants to hold on to with everything it has, a person for whom you are willing to overturn kingdoms and dynasties for, a person you want to shield with the last of your strengths as much as they want to protect you with their keen skills and acuity of mind, consider yourself to be _very, very lucky._

 

Deep into the night, as I lay awake and looked at Shin’s peaceful, sleeping face beside me, I thanked with a grateful heart, whoever was up there, that I had found Shin. I had found this person of mine, who had given me something infinitely more precious than all of the riches of the world piled up together.

 

I pulled his sleeping body closer and kissed the top of his head. Shin stirred and made adorable little scrunches of his eyes and let out a few sleepy groans. His eyes slowly blinked open.

“I'm sorry, did I wake wake you up?” I asked.

“Mmm…. it's fine. We did get to sleep for at least…. _.wait-”_ His eyes suddenly flew open and he panicked. “What time is it now? _Oh God did I oversl_ -”

“Shin, _relax_ ….It's still the _middle of the night,_ ” I laughed and booped his nose. Holy _crap_ I was getting sappy. But then Shin giggled at the touch and started stealing kitten kisses from me. _Who cares_ if I was getting sappy, he was my man and _damn right_ I was going to get  _as much_ sappy over him as I wanted to….

My thoughts jolted to a halt as his kisses became drawn out, longer and more _demanding_. I felt Shin turn us over as he started coaxing out broken moans that I was trying very hard to keep in. _God_ it was _addicting_ … He finally released my mouth with a wet sound and I looked up at him through the haze of our heavy panting. He had trapped me between his propped up hands and I felt one of his legs hooked over my thighs. His neck and chest were painted with a spattering of bruises in varied shades of blues and plums, a brilliant flush now beginning to spread all over. _He looked positively sinful._

I reached up to trace the marks I had left on him just a few hours ago with my fingers, slightly awed by what I had apparently done.

“ _Bleeding hell_ , Shin, I got too carried away, didn't I….?”

He interlaced his hands with mine and lifted it to kiss my palm. “ _Not at all_ , Your Majesty…” He slowly pinned my hand down over the sheets and lowered himself over me. His heavily lidded eyes seemed to glitter hungrily in the diffuse darkness of the room, as he spoke in a low, smooth voice that sent my heart racing, “In fact, I was thinking of  _returning the favour....._ ” His lips were almost touching mine as he continued, barely above a whisper, “ _Unless My King objects_ ….”

I shivered involuntarily as my eyes fluttered closed and I surrendered myself to the euphoric _,_ _all-consuming_ sensations _._

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 

 

“So I'm asking you now….”

 

_Be mine._

 

 

 

~~¦~~

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

A/N :  So...*sweats nervoursly* uh...here I am with another update after months.  
In case anyone wondered, I'm alive and well, not dead, and this story is clearly not forgotten. Sorry guys, life got in the way, and I had to re write the draft multiple times until I got the feel of the story settled.

As you will see, I changed the POV from Wolf to Shin, because I felt like I should explore this story from multiple perspectives, and yes, I'm partial to Lord Sys, and he's going to have a very important role in upcoming chapters. Okay ~ here goes nothing!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Beyond the walls of the castle, beyond the boundaries of the children's quarters, there was a narrow, winding path that lead to a solitary glen at the edge of the woods. Shin had discovered this place as a child, when he had newly arrived at the palace with his father.

Being away from home, with his father extremely busy with work, and not a single friend to play with, this glen had become his favourite haunting spot. He was still new to the ways of the royal palace, with unfamiliar faces everywhere he looked, and the only things keeping him company were the huge number of books his father had selected and patiently persuaded him to study.

Shin would often escape to this glen, evading the watchful eyes of the Royal Archive Keeper, who was simultaneously his teacher, his mentor, and the man his father had asked to watch over him during the day, when he was away at work.

It was a beautiful spot. There was a little mountain stream that wound around the outskirts of the woods and disappeared into the valley beyond the capital city. An ancient willow hung over this stream, just as it rounded a bend, and the sloping earth at the bank was completely shaded by its thick, billowy branches.

 

Shin had spent countless hours here, especially on days he was feeling particularly lonely, missing his home and his mother. He read, or took a nap, or just listened quietly to the sounds of the forest, the occasional bird chirping, the cheerful bubbling of the stream as it flowed over the rocky bed, the swishing of wind in the branches of the willow overhead, it all soothed his overwhelmed nerves like the best healing salve.

 

Everything was fine until the day the King noticed him.

 

Then came the branding, the shocking news to everyone, that Minister Shin’s son had been chosen as a Child of the King, and all of Shin’s quiet, peaceful days were over. He took one look at his father’s distraught face and made up his mind. No matter what happened, he had to keep both himself and his father alive, any protesting and neither of them would be spared. So he gave up every little freedom he had had for the first couple of months and hardened his heart. The days passed mechanically, his face slowly setting into a fake mask of absolute calm, nothing betraying his inner helplessness as his heart cried out for help every single day.

Shin forcibly tried to forget all about the glen, and also stopped lamenting the loss of a childhood he would no longer have.

 

Years later, when he decided to visit the forgotten glen again, it was almost the end of winter, and as he stood in the clearing, overlooking the snow covered land,  he felt a strange sense of peace settling over him. No matter how many years had passed, the glen looked just as he had remembered. A kingdom had been torn to pieces, a whole dynasty had been upturned, a rebellion had changed the course of lives, the crown had shifted between kings, and yet, this small patch of land, guarded by woods, had stood still, silently, without letting a single ripple from the human world disturb its serenity.

 

Shin was no longer the lonely child, seeking solace from nature. He now had the weight of a kingdom upon his shoulders, and his heart, though still heavy from years of suppressed pain, was quietly healing with the newfound feelings that had come flooding in, unstoppable, once Shin had found the courage to open up the walls he had built around it.

He had never thought it possible, that someone’s smile, their words, their laughter, or even a single glance from them at unexpected moments, could light up your whole day, make your insides flutter in the most ridiculous ways or make you crave their company so earnestly. And even just a few months ago, he wasn't sure he would get to have someone like that of his very own, or even that he was allowed to. But he knew it now, he was discovering it with every passing day.

 

Shin was visiting the glen agian today. The willow tree had freshly revived from the bitter winter and was glittering in the golden mid-morning light, its bright green boughs swaying in the wind, the pale catkins poking their fluffy heads through the leaves. Here and there, a stubborn patch of snow still lingered on, the rocky sides of the stream were still overhung with frozen patches that steadily dripped into the gurgling water underneath. The bright sunshine of an early spring felt wonderfully warm on his cold hands, as he lounged in a grassy patch under the willow, flipping through a thick journal he was currently working on, containing detailed notes from every official meeting he had attended as Minster, ever since the new Council had been elected.

 

Presently, he heard the faint clip-clop of familiar horse hooves and the muffled sound of someone dismounting at the edge of the clearing. Shin’s heart quickened. He knew who the intruder was, because there was only one other person with whom Shin had shared his secret spot.

 

There were faint crunching sounds behind him as the intruder tried to carefully tiptoe to the willow and navigate his way through the swishing branches. Shin didn’t move a muscle, and pretended to be engrossed in scribbling on the journal, his little smile widening with every passing second. Shin enjoyed this little game of theirs far too much than he cared to admit, and he even let the other person win sometimes, only if to see the infectious joy on their face once they knew they had supposedly ‘won’.

 

There was a beat of silence, Shin could feel the warmth of another person crouching behind him. Any moment now --

Two large hands reached from behind and covered his eyes, almost the whole of his face, over his glasses,  and a smooth voice spoke into his ears, “Guess who?”

Shin couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He was in a mischievous mood today and decided to play along.

“Hmm….now _this_ is very difficult. Is it you, father?”

There was a confused “Huh?!”

“Okay, no then...is it you, Lord Sys?”

There was an even more enraged groan from behind. Shin giggled silently.

“No? Then… is it Agnes? My my, I never would've-” Agnes was their extremely nervous young chambermaid. There was a startled huff of laughter behind him and an exasperated voice piped up : “Shin, I swear to God-”

Shin was outright laughing now as he fully leaned back and felt himself fit into the curve of a very familiar body. He turned his face into the dip of a throat and whispered, “Is it you, _My King_?”

“Damn right I am!” the hands came down and enveloped his body instead and Shin looked up into the smiling face of his king. His golden hair was in disarray, color high in his cheeks from exertion, a wet sheen of sweat over his brows, with smudges of mud on his face and bits of straw sticking in his hair. To Shin, he looked as radiant as ever.

“Really, Shin, _Agnes_ ?! In case you didn’t know, I gave her a leave just yesterday to visit her sweetheart in the countryside,” Shin of course knew about this, but it was fun to tease him nonetheless. “And please, I never even sound like a...a _girl_ , for goodness’ sake!”

Shin relished the annoyance in his voice. “Of course you don't, Sire, it’s really my faulty hearing to blame.” the king looked suspiciously at him for a moment then rolled over and flopped down unceremoniously over Shin's lap. He tipped his face up to the dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves and heaved out a relaxed sigh.

Shin closed his journal and kept it aside. “Sire, did you come here directly from the training grounds?”

“Hmm? No… I finished training, gave Aaron his straws, more like dragged that stupid mutt out of his coop and made him eat,” he said with a laugh. That explained the mud and straws on him, thought Shin. “And then Minister McIlroy accosted me in the courtyard, just as I was about to get here. He asked me about the rationing of the new recruits to the guard. Really Shin, who asks a _king_ about _rationing funds_?! Tell me why they nominated him again? He's always so confused,” he shook his head in exasperation.

 

Shin smiled at that. Minister McIlroy was a new member - a civilian at that, with very little experience. He was one of the many who were overly anxious about their new duties. Shin couldn't blame him. In the few months that the new king had taken charge of the administration, he had proven to be extremely capable. Shin never knew exactly what it was within the young king that made people go out of their way to comply with his wishes and put their best into their work; maybe it was his way of speaking, that was both commanding and yet polite, maybe it was his willingness to help others out and step forward before anyone else, that made people believe in his abilities, maybe it was just his youthful, yet noble appearance that inspired trust in others. Or maybe he had just inherited it, the kingly being that was always there inside him having finally come out in the open. Whatever it was, Shin had noticed that most of his subjects, especially the council members and the army, found it difficult to confront his disappointed face or his stormy frowns when things went wrong because of someone's casual fault.

 

And yet, here was the said king, absently biting on a twig he had picked up from the ground, his eyes closed in contentment, as the frilly sunlight danced over them, all that formidable kingly aura gone. Shin looked at him and felt his heart swirl with affection. He got to see a side of the King that nobody else had the privilege to : just a young man, who had trusted him enough to let his guards down, had opened up his heart and given Shin a shelter within it, and the person whom Shin was falling in love with, deeper, every day.

 

Shin combed his fingers through the still slightly damp hair of the king and fished out the straw bits. Over the last couple of months, the formal distance they had maintained between them for years had become vanishingly small. And everyday, the boundaries were becoming blurred, so much so, that Shin’s heart fluttered with nervous anticipation for the day there would be absolutely none.  “I'll talk to him about it when I go back, I guess he's worrying a bit too much over shortage of funds and inadequate harvests, given the long winter we've had this year.”

 

“Mmm…. yeah, probably so. Shin?”

“What is it, Sire?”

“Do you think it was a good idea to open up the Council to the public? I mean, we weren't really going anywhere with the same old privileged bunch year after year, right? And I feel this would at least keep every member on their toes, keep them in check of abusing their powers, like it happened last time. But they're taking too long to get used to things, look at McIlroy for instance. It’s worrying me a lot…” the king frowned and glanced away.

 

Shin’s hands involuntarily paused for a moment in their movements. Over the past months, Shin had come to know this about the king and was secretly immensely proud of the fact, that even if he had donned the kingly robes for the rest of the world and slipped into his role flawlessly, with the people who came into his contact revering him out of their own accord, to Shin, he had remained just the same as he had been all these years.  It was to Shin that he dumped all his worries, all his doubts, and asked for guidance, it was only to him that the king opened up his mind, like an equal, and asked for help. And Shin was so glad that he hadn't been wrong in judging the king all those years ago : that he was inherently, a man with a big heart.

 

The move to open up the Council positions for public nominations was a spontaneous decision on the part of the king on his very first gathering with the nobles, but later, when Shin thought about it at length, it had the potential to become a really useful strategy. The council had been tailored afresh, with new positions created and older ones revised, the members were now publicly nominated and consisted of both nobles and common people: scholars, healers, tradesmen,  and people from other walks of life. As a result, the power that had been concentrated at the hands of just the aristocracy had been distributed, and many worthy men and women had come into the workforce, weeding out corruption. It was true that they were taking time to learn things, but Shin was confident that they would prove to be an extremely efficient Council, given enough time. Nobody had anticipated this move, and many orthodox aristocrats had criticised the king behind his back. But Shin, his father, Lord sys, along with other good Councillors who had come to know the king up close took measures to shut their mouths pretty quickly. And then of course, the king had proven his efficiency over weeks beyond a doubt.

 

“No, Sire, it wasn’t a bad decision. In fact, it was one of the best decisions you've made as yet. We needed that change. Nobody can foresee the efficiency of a team, unless a crisis arrives, and God forbid, we’re yet to see such an event. But I have no doubts that we can make it work, we need a bit more time to function well together. At the very least, we’ve gained many able minded people, who are deserving of their duties, instead of inexperienced nobility having power just because of their birth.”

 

The king was silent for a moment and seemed to contemplate Shin’s answer. “You know what? You're absolutely right,” he sighed. “I need to stop overthinking every choice I make and just go along with my instincts, as I've been doing so far.” He grinned lopsidedly up at Shin, “that's my speciality, afterall.”

He encircled Shin within his arms and slowly pulled him down, so that Shin was leaning very close over his face. His golden eyes were striking, like yellow sapphires, much more so this close, and Shin found he couldn't look away. “And speaking of specialities, Shin,” he began, his voice low and lilting, “I must say I was quite surprised with the new….ah…. _arrangements_ you devised last night,’ he finished, his lips curving up into a sly grin as Shin's face turned into an alarming shade of red. An embarrassed laugh escaped him and Shin was forced to close his eyes at the memory.

 

~ With all the official events and elections progressing at full force, a new council and a new army to handle, not to mention long council meetings to go through almost everyday, the time they got to spend together had been cut frustratingly short. They snatched moments in between lengthy court proceedings, simple calming touches on the knees underneath the tables, away from prying eyes during the long tense debates when either of them were too strung up and about to snap. Or the King keeping Shin company in the library late into the night when Shin had to go through volumes of boring old records, himself falling asleep with his head in Shin's lap, but still stubbornly refusing to let Shin stay awake by himself. Or in the early hours of dawn, when Shin impulsively snuck out from his official quarters designated for Council Members into the King's Chambers, waking him up in some pretty unexpected and creative ways.

 

When Shin thought about it, he was surprised at his own ardour : he never thought he had it in himself to be this enamoured with someone, to let himself unwind around them, to the extent that his sense of restraint had practically become nonexistent, and the King had definitely been welcoming of it,  had made it pretty obvious, on several occasions, in fact.

 

Last night had been one such rare instance in a very very long time, when both of them had been absolutely free of work and neither of them had intended on letting it go waste. In all the years they've known each other, and especially during these past few months since the rebellion, neither Shin, nor the King had come forth with their feelings, never stated anything verbally, both being too inexperienced and awkward with words when it came to personal emotions. But Shin knew, with an inexplicable certainty, that whatever they had between them, ran deeper than either of them was ready to articulate. Despite that, they had never denied their physical attraction, let everything fit into place as it happened. An entire lifetime of having their fates controlled by someone else had broken down whatever trepidation they had about the matter. They both came to terms with the fact that given the lives they were about to lead, there would be lots of uncertainties as it is, there wasn't any need to let that creep in between the one thing they both held dear : their undeniable connection.

 

So last night had been a particularly….enthusiastic one. Weeks of frustrating near misses and hurried moments stolen together, had put both of them on the edge, and they had let everything go with an unexpected night of freedom, the impatience of not enough, not nearly enough, fuelling them into a frenzy. There had been the King, possessive and wild and almost feverish in the way he'd claimed Shin, over and over, and there had been Shin, nearly drowning himself in the heat and the feel of the man he held in his arms. In the end, Shin still wasn't sure how : in the haze of the moment, he had ended up rummaging out a couple of red sashes from the wardrobe, there had been tying up of eyes and hands of an unexpectedly compliant and one very aroused king, and Shin had let his impulse take control and had his way until he made a gasping, stuttering mess of the King and pushed him to the brink.

Needless to say, he had earned one very amused and slyly raised eyebrow when they had both cooled down, and Shin did the only thing he could think of to deal with his haywire emotions (that were equal parts smug and proud of his abilities, and equal parts mortified to his core) : he snuggled closer and hid his reddened face into the King's chest, and refused to meet his eyes. He stayed like that until he fell asleep, with the King's whispered teasing filling his ears and a silly smile he couldn't control, stretching his face. ~

  
  


Presently, Shin still had his eyes closed, and he knew his face was burning, but a sudden image of a blindfolded face, twisted in pleasure, Shin's name spilling out in fractured gasps from lips bitten raw, flashed across his mind, and Shin let his lips curve up into a teasing smile, “I can work on the…. _arrangement_ , and make it one of my _exclusive_ specialties, if,” he paused and looked directly into the pair of golden eyes, notching his voice down to almost a purr, “ _My King_ wants it.”

 

The golden eyes gradually darkened, and the king looked at Shin with a sharp, challenging expression, that was tempered by the clear lust hidden in his eyes, “I'm looking forward to it, _Minister Soohyuk_.”

 

Then he proceeded to pull Shin closer still, and Shin's mind blissfully blanked out.

  
  


~~¦~~

  


Shin's job as the Minister of Finance of a kingdom entailed various duties.

The late king’s philandering and lavish lifestyle had gradually drained the royal treasury, not to mention the considerable dent put in it in the maintenance of the army, with their ridiculous strength in numbers being outweighed by the extremely poor organisation and volatility : no one trusted anyone, and the order of command was practically falling apart. Not to mention the stupid gold armors, that the last king had arrogantly fashioned for his elite guardsmen, hoping for a mere show of power and wealth, but which had turned out to be a crucial factor in his downfall at the end.

The taxing and revenue system had to be completely overhauled : the main problem that persisted for decades was that the wrong people were being taxed for the wrong things at the wrong rates.

So were the trade regulations: the last king had arbitrarily favoured tradesmen who had promised shady benefits, had blatantly bribed the king in favour of their unfair trade advantages, there had been widespread child labour, exploitation of poor, unorganised craftsmen and a complete lack of any kind of benefit system for the general workforce. They were all hidden in plain sight, and no one to speak against any of it.

 

Shin had rectified all these : most of his policies had already been in the making while he was but a teen, growing up within the walls, the fourth prince a constant companion by his side, and also the one who supplied him with valuable information about life outside the walls.

 

Shin's policies had been met with grudging approval at first, then as they evidently bore fruit very early on, more and more council members had come to respect and value his decisions and gradually, as of now, Shin's word was the law in the finance ministry, as nobody  doubted his sharp mind and his crystal clear analysis and predictions regarding situations any longer.

 

Shin had spent his blood and sweat and nightly sleep over months, working endlessly, reading up, making drafts, observing old records, and had not let anyone have the chance to criticise his abilities, or pick at his supposed _inexperience_.

 

He had long pushed past the label of a king's child and had fought to make a space for his own among the old, wizened, bearded faces. And as for the new recruits under him, they were a group who had absolute trust in Shin's abilities. They were young and inexperienced like him, take McIlroy for instance, but they were willing to learn.

  


Shin had an additional duty : as his father’s part time assistant in matters of the state. Foreign affairs had always interested him, and Shin never let go of an opportunity to help out his father on new dealings and treaties with different factions and clans spread all over the kingdom as well as beyond it.

 

It was due to his constant involvement in foreign affairs that he was able to keep abreast of all new developments in lands far beyond. He was secretly moulding himself to be the central reserve of all kinds of information : business, negotiations, economic deals and all the rest. And as a result, he was completely in tune with all the major power fluxes all over the empire. He realised early on, that a finance minister’s job would be incomplete if he couldn’t  predict major shifts in the political arena ten steps ahead, as politics and power were invariably tied up closely to the lives of general people, no matter how far out of the system they lived, and money being the crucial factor that kept all of it going.

His own power and influence over the council was growing day by day, and the older members whispered among themselves how Shin would one day surpass them and even his father, in expertise, and _wouldn't that be something?_ Shin usually politely smiled in response whenever someone commented on it during an official gathering and acted witty and humble enough that the counselor or nobleman walked away, ending up chuckling at Shin's humor and begrudgingly  acknowledging his prowess. Shin would catch the eye of the king in these moments, and would always be met with a raised eyebrow, golden eyes dancing with mirth and evident pride and a teasing smile directed at him. Shin knew they'd go over these moments in private and have a good laugh over them, where the king would mostly input his humorous observations of the behavior said counselor or aristocrat.

Another not so humorous effect of Shin's competence was the subtle hints of acquiring favours, dropped at random by corrupt nobles, who also happened to be trade overlords at various outposts and regions. Their agenda was simple : get to the King through Shin, and try to extricate undue advantages by way of large endorsements to either the _“ever worthy Minister of Financial Affairs_ ” or _“His Royal Highness, the gracious Prince.”_ These were more or less the same bunch that were active under the old king’s rule, and they foolishly expected the same system to continue. Their calculations were simple: royalty and ministry were easy to sway if you knew the correct currency to pay.

But what they didn’t know, was that Shin wasn’t working _merely_ for the royalty  with aims of furthering his own interests; in reality, he was also guarding the fate and fortune and wellbeing of the man most precious to him, who wasn't _just_ his King.

Shin never failed to keep him informed of these truants, and the King, true to his reputation, never missed an opportunity to peg down these men at the first instant he interacted with them. It was nothing major, just a subtle enquiry about their trade, the _profits_ , and the general _prosperity_ of their business, combined with the steely glint of his eyes and his now infamously ominous smooth voice did the job quite well, and had them sweating in their breeches. The men soon equated their risk and benefit ratios and the knowledge spread through all classes of finance holders : do not ask for more than what's due. Otherwise face the consequences.

  


 

Relations with the neighbouring states had also been progressing smoothly. Geographically, Goldenleonard was situated at an advantageous location, with natural defences to both the north and the south. The southern and south eastern seaports and the smaller island nations further out had been profitable trade routes for centuries, and a major part of Goldenleonard’s finance was balanced on these good trade relations. Up in the north, the countries of Alloyses and Richtershold bordered it, with the rugged Northern Mountains forming a natural boundary between the three countries. Terrain wise, Alloyses, that lay to the northwest, had a much smoother communication with Goldenleonard, as the Northern Mountains tapered off towards the west, with  smaller peaks interspersed by wide valleys and several mountain rivers that drained through Goldenleonard and into the southern seas. Richtershold was more northeastern, and the land between the two countries was much more inhospitable, with few safe passages through which travel was facilitated. Three centuries ago, the Goldenleonard king Percival the Lionheart, had conquered and allied these two nations and brought them under as subject states. Depennia, that shared the whole of the western border, had been a much older ally, with the two countries being forged together right from the time they started out as major powers in the southern part of the continent.

During the last king’s rule, the relations with all three lands had become somewhat strained, what with  rumors about the king’s muddy reputation and ruthless cruelty against his own subjects spreading over decades to all parts of the allied nations, and there wasn't a single lord or nobleman who didn’t secretly hold contempt about the king, and were growing increasingly restless with the abysmal ruler under whom they were forced to serve, as dictated by treaties made centuries ago. Shin had long ago gathered ample rumors and come to the conclusion, that some kind of rebellion would have definitely happened, at some point of time, give or take a few decades, and one which was sure to tear the whole kingdom apart if all the allied forces, except maybe Depennia, broke ties and lead a war. Shin had carefully foreseen this and had planned the revolution with the 4th prince as his master weapon, exactly to avoid such a scenario and also as a personal quest of vengeance against the scum that had ruined his and hundreds of other childhoods.

The abruptness of the rebellion that Shin had orchestrated had taken the whole continent by surprise. The subjects had not foreseen this sudden shift of power that had come with  a new ruler on the Goldenleonrd throne. And they were especially wary of the dark reputation that had become inseperable from the new king to be: that this was a man who had killed his own father to gain power. This wasn’t the first time patricide had happened within the royal family. Given how old the Goldenleonard rule was, there were several incidents in the past, and Shin made no mistake about this : that history painted those rulers as exceptionally dark, their whole lives chased by the shadows of the act they had committed in order to gain the crown. Shin sometimes caught himself thinking of this as he looked at his king, jovially smiling or talking to someone, oblivious of Shin’s intent gaze on him. Shin’s heart shuddered with an unknown fear. In those moments, he grit his teeth and promised to himself, over and over, that he would not let _his King_ go down that path, not let this one person, whom he cherished more than anyone, be claimed by that horrible fate. He'd make sure of it, even if he had to sacrifice himself for it, if it came to that.

The transition between rules took time to get adjusted to : there was so much to be done to overhaul the systems just within their own country that neither the king, nor the council had any time to consider matters of the states outside. But now that the new council was finally settling in and Shin's policies were taking root, the kingdom was more stable than it had been in decades.

So Shin thought a visit of the King to all the subject states  was prudent at the time, as the next ruler of Goldenleonard, both to assert his intentions of ruling a newer and better alliance than the past, and also to solidify treaties that were long overdue, since the last king had hardly moved a foot outside his hellhole and let the relations go to waste.

 

 

The King had agreed, after some consideration, when Shin brought it up for the first time, as they were working together late one afternoon in the library, going over proposals of Lord Sys, involving opening up of newer hospitals at several locations of the kingdom.

“Shin, you’ll be accompanying me as well,right?” said the King, peering up over his lengthy scroll. “I know that Minister Shin would have to be there as the Minister of Foreign affairs, but wouldn’t it be better still if you did too? You know...like...discussing the finance treaties and all…” he trailed off, a bit sheepishly.

Shin hid his smile behind his own papers.

Between them it was clear what the king was really asking : Shin was undoubtedly the sharper of the two when it came to delicate and lengthy political jargon, and despite the natural and instinctive ability of the king to read people or situations, it was always up to Shin to decide on matters dealing with finance and advice the king on political alliances. And the second biggest reason : the king _hated_ these oppressive protocol ridden official visits with all his guts. He was a free spirited young man, and even after all these years didn't really get what all the fuss was about with maintaining stuffy rules about what to speak, how to speak, and whom to address in what manner. Shin suspected he never would. Shin served as his reliever in those moments. He lost the count of times he had to reign in the flaring temper of the king at lengthy council discussions when the stuck-up behaviour of some noble had dangerously teetered towards the end point of some kind of internal prissiness tolerance index that the king seemed to possess, and in those moments, one warning glance from Shin (that probably no one else seemed to decipher except the king) or a firm press of hands on his knees had done the job. Shin internally shivered as he made a note of the number of councillors  he had efficiently prevented from gladly resigning if they had been subject to the king’s acerbic temper at unfortunate moments over the past months. Long story short, the king would totally die of boredom if left to go alone. And possibly leave an alarming number of mentally scarred nobility behind him.

 

Shin considered all those possible scenarios and decided that accompanying the king would be the best course of action.

 

“Of course, if Your Majesty wishes for it, I’ll gladly accompany you, Sire.” he said smoothly, with a half smile and amused eyes. The king flashed a bright grin at him, bit embarrassed around the edges, neither of them mentioning that the king’s true intentions weren’t lost on either.

  


 

~~|~~

 

 

Unexpectedly, the tentative plans of visiting the dignitaries was decided rather abruptly, with a news heralded by Richtershold messengers one late spring morning.

 

Shin and his father were working in the Royal Archives and the King was out training with his Guardsmen when a missive was brought to the council by two men dressed in Richtershold regalia. There was the grey hawk emblem over two crossed spears, embroidered over the thick white capes they were donning, that marked them as men of Richtershold royal court.

They stood aside respectfully after handing over the scroll. Shin saw the dust on their faces, the trims of their capes were soiled with dirt, their shoes worn out, clearly having made a long journey over several days. The urgency of the message was evident in the way they were agitated, with suppressed restlessness showing on their grim faces.

 

The contents of the missive, however, stunned both Shin and his father.

The king was immediately called, and they assured the messengers that they'd have their answers by evening that day.

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

“This is quite the news, I must say,” said Lord Ulysses, his calm voice tinged with surprise.

 

Shin intently scanned the faces of the gathered Richtershold diplomats sitting across him. They were part of the Goldenleonard court as representatives from a subject state and resided in the castle grounds in the Consulate Quarters, along with other members from Alloyses and Depennia. As Shin took in their creased brows and worried frowns and sadness evident in their eyes, it became clear to him that they had not the slightest idea about the sudden developments in their homeland.

 

The rather short scroll contained an even shorter message :  that the current lord of Richtershold suffers immense pain to inform the ever mighty crown of Goldenleonard that his father, the Honorable Lord Maximillian, 14th High Lord of the state of Richtershold had succumbed to an unfortunate illness last week.

Hence, as his rightful heir, Lord Meinhard had felt duty bound to graciously accept the responsibility of looking after his people and succeeding the title.

It would bring him great joy if the His Highness, Prince Wolfgang Goldenleonard would pay him a visit in the occasion of the memorial of his late father, and honor the late High Lord.

 

The phrasing of the invitation was saccharine enough for Shin, it seemed too embellished and too roundabout, for a message that bore a news of death. the king, whose forehead had went on creasing in suspicion as he went through the contents, finally looked up and met his eyes. And Shin saw the same doubts flickering behind the golden irises as the ones in his head.

The moment Shin had read through the message, all his senses vehemently called out just one thing: there was something wrong, very wrong about this whole affair.

 

The messengers were called upon and they just confirmed the validity of the news.

 

Lord Maximilian, the 14th High Lord of Richtershold had been a peaceful and wise ruler.  He had been in office since before the last Goldenleonard king’s ascension to throne. His tenure had in fact exceeded that of the  tyrant’s. Richtershold had prospered considerably under his guidance, and relations between Richtershold and other powers of the continent were amicably maintained.

 

His eldest son, Lord Meinhard had a different repute, however.

 

The diplomats from the country looked grim as the convened among themselves for a moment and then proceeded to tell the Council about Meinhard. Though they manipulated their words accordingly, so that no direct criticism was alleged against their noble family, yet Shin was able to read between the lines : simply put, meinhard was a power hungry, shrewd, conniving man. He had been fastidiously stuck at the Richtershold court from his youth, and had tried every means possible to gain favour with his father and the other courtiers in general. As the first in line of succession, he had been eyeing his chance at the throne eagerly, and now that the late good High Lord was no more, he finally had his path to power clear.

 

The last that the diplomats had heard about Meinhard was three years back, when they had attended his forty fifth birthday. After that, the current diplomat group had been dispatched to Goldenleonard and had not gathered any relevant news of the lord. However, the one fact that they repeatedly stressed upon was, the late High Lord had been in excellent health and spirits, and hence, his death was more shocking than could be imagined. The severe illness that was mentioned in the missive wasn’t even heard of even half a year back, when the last message from the country just mentioned on the passing that the High Lord was resting for a few days after recovering from a bout of fever. What was even more strange was that, the group of men sent from Richtershold a few months back in the urgent meeting that was called after the rebellion, hadn't mentioned anything about the Lord’s ill health either.

  


In the momentary silence that followed, the king seemed to come to a decision and spoke up. “Very well. As requested, I shall visit the new lord of Richtershold. It would be my honor to stand by him in his moment of grief,” he said with a determined glint in his eyes. But Shin could see something else in his face, a subtle change, that spoke of another deeper agenda. Shin wondered if he was correct in guessing what it might be.

“You may take back this message to Lord Meinhard, that within a fortnight from hence, he may expect me in his castle.”

 

The messengers bowed politely and were escorted out.

 

“As for the honorable diplomats here, you may prepare for your journey as well, since I doubt you’d wish to be left behind at a moment of crisis such as this in your homeland,” he said, sympathetically.

The diplomats realised that their audience was over and dispersed. Shin could still see traces of shock mixed with surprise and on one face particular, a man shin vaguely remembered as Chancellor Wilfred, clear anger, directed at someone unknown.

 

Just at the same time, the courtroom door opened with a bang, and there stood Lord Sys, a little breathless and rapidly scanning the gathered faces before him. He had hurried back from his supervision work at hospitals at the capital’s fringes as soon as he got the news.

“So, what did I miss?”

 

 

 

~~|~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a point where I wasn't sure whether to continue with this particular plotline, since I have like, a massive plot set out, with conflicts and wars and all the good stuff thrown in, cuz let's face it, this is a story about kings and kingdoms, and there's gonna be mystery and secrets and betrayal and all of it.
> 
> Do let me know what you think. I'm currently writing and betaing on my own, and I don't have anyone else atm to bounce off ideas with, so any comments with your opinions would be a great help!
> 
> I know that season 2 is probably gonna drop in soon, and it's going to have major new content, so idk how many people would be interested in reading this fic at that time, but .... I have this story in mind and I think I'm going to tell it anyway. Even if a single person reads and enjoys it, I'll consider that as a win :D
> 
> On a lighter note, I'm shit with naming stuff. The conversation I have internally goes sth like this :
> 
> Me : What can be a valid and engaging name to call a majestic mountain range up north...?  
> My Brain : ....Hmm.....how about the NORTHERN MOUNTAINS ???!!!!  
> Me : .....That's....that's a terrific idea.... 
> 
> For extra info : 'Meinhard' is a variation of German 'Maynard', meaning "powerful /authoritarian / imposing"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally planned to be posted along with the previous one, but it was getting too long and I wasn't feeling okay with how it was turning out previously.  
> Hence, this separate update. Sorry guys, it's a short one this time, and I promise the next chapter will be longer, because I'll have a lot to say in that. This will be the last update this year, with chapter 8 dropping sometime in late January.  
> As always, thank you so much to everyone who's still sticking with this story and to everyone who left comments and kudos. They give me life. UwU  
> Enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was evening of the same day and Shin was in the library, sifting through records of Richershold’s dealings with the royal court over the past few decades, while the king was busy poring over a detailed family tree of the nobles in power. Shin had already gone through that in the morning.

“Did you know, there are at least two more legitimate heirs to the throne of  that country at the moment? This Meinhard fellow just happens to be the oldest and most directly in line.” he said eventually, without lifting his gaze.

Shin had been restless throughout the day. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly that he felt off about this whole business, and he couldn't just brush it off either. Just sometime ago, the council had gathered again to decide upon the matter, and Shin still didn't like the plan they had come up with.

Firstly there was the death of the late High Lord. Shin had seen the man maybe twice, and he remembered him as a tall, very old man with a flowing silver beard, his robes immaculately fashioned as per the northern culture. He wore his sigil,  the grey hawk over spears- as an enormous brooch pinned at the front of his robes, and to Shin's childish imagination, it seemed to be made out of stars, with how dazzling the whole thing used to look.

During the meeting after the rebellion, he had been absent. In his place, there were three representatives . Meinhard was not one among them, Shin had checked the records today. Which was even more suspicious. If you were a direct heir in line, one of your most important duties would be acting as a proper deputy in place of your predecessor, especially in a meeting as important as the one which was directly summoned by the Crown.

Even if Shin excluded it as an oversight, there remained the issue of the succession. From the records that Shin had gone through, not even leaving out the most mundane details, one fact had been evident : it was a custom that the acting High Lord would nominate his successor in an official ceremony and inform the Goldenleonard monarch of the same, so that no disputes regarding succession remained. The Goldenleonard rulers had pretty much left the subject states to manage their own affairs as long as trade, taxes, and help during major crises were willingly given out. In this case, the royal archive did not have a single document in its hold that mentioned in any way of any successor being announced by High Lord Maximilian, it was as if Meinhard had materialised in the political arena out of thin air.

Shin’s wandering mind focused on the golden head bent over the books across from him. The king was scribbling down something on a separate scroll from time to time. It was unusual for him to be this thorough in sifting through details regarding a routine official visit. Which just confirmed how different this situation was.  That morning, Shin’s suspicions had been correct; the king did see the gaps in the whole story and he had convened with the counsellors in private, after sending off the messengers and the diplomats. Shin approved of the caution he was taking, the lesser people knew about his exact plans, the better.

A visit couldn't be avoided, and the king decided that it would be better to scout out the man before any surprise moves could be made against them. He would give him what he wanted, and it would technically be a social visit between two ruling powers. That was the cover. The real objective was for the king and Shin's father to gauge and assess this new Lord, and how far his intentions actually went.

“Make no mistake, however,” the king had said. “From what I've gathered till now, this Meinhard sounds just as willing to test me out as well. I have a feeling that this isn't just a plain old call for sympathy in a tough time.”

Shin had been a tad bit surprised, the king had pretty much nailed down the real thought going through all of their heads.

“However, he doesn't sound foolish enough to do something stupid with visiting dignitaries, claiming his  hospitality, especially with the public nature of the news. Maybe he just wants to gauge the new ruler on the throne,” he mused. “Or maybe to get a hunch at my country's current powers and he’s trying to cover it up with a flimsy invitation.”

He had caught Shin’s eyes, “Or maybe he’s planning something even bigger.” Shin’s mind immediately went back to the group of rogue nobility that hadn't sworn allegiance at the meeting. The king held his gaze for a moment. “That's also a possibility.”

The meeting had been concluded with finalising the details of the visit, how many men would go, the number of guards and the like. And Shin had been ansty ever since it was over.

Presently, the quiet voice of the king broke his scattered thoughts, “Shin, you're doing that again.”

Shin focused back on him. The king had paused in his writings and had a teasing smile playing on his face.

“Doing what?” he asked a little absently.

“Staring. At my head. Again. And sighing, all evening,”

Shin’s face colored. Had he been that distracted?

“I was not…...um…. _Staring_ , that is,” he insisted.

“Uh huh, you totally were,” he flashed out a wide grin now, and Shin couldn't help the little curl of his lips at that.

“Sire, I still think I should accompany you. It's true that my father is the foreign affairs Minister, and I really wouldn't have much to do, but I still can’t…… I think I should go as well…” he finished lamely.

The decision had been that the king would pay a visit, starting his journey seven days from now, with Minister Shin, and Lord Sys would accompany them, after joining the party at Ulysses, through which the route to Richtershhold continued up north.

Shin, unfortunately, had to go away in the opposite end, to the southern sea ports, as had been decided a few days back. The trade regulations there needed a fresh overhaul. They had been stagnant over the past few days and the messengers from the overseas countries had been repeatedly demanding an audience with the court to sort out their grievances. It would be a short visit, since Shin already had half the drafts ready for the policies, and he only needed the coastal tradesmen to agree and sign the papers. But this sudden invitation had disrupted everything. It was something that couldn't be delayed, and Shin's business too, was unfortunately already decided.

So Lord Sys had agreed to go in Shin's place. Besides, he mentioned that he had an acquaintance within the high Lord’s family who would likely be of some help if they could get to meet him. Shin had reluctantly agreed. He knew it was the most rational course of action, but he still couldn't keep his worries at bay.  

“Shin, really, it won’t be as bad as you think,” continued the king. “It’s only an official visit, all the delegates will be going, and as I said, this visit is too public for this Meinhard to try anything funny-”

Shin attempted to counter with another argument, but the king spoke over him, “-and besides, we’ll have plenty of guards over watch, in the rare case something comes up.”

But Shin’s doubts had already taken root, and they weren’t going anywhere soon. Call it his instinct, but there was something, some detail Shin felt he should be looking more closely at in this whole scenario, and it was frustrating as it kept slipping at the peripheries of his mind. Shin decided to drop the issue for now.

He returned a calmer look at the king, seemingly understanding, but Shin knew it instantly, that the King wasn’t convinced for a second. They knew each other too well by now.

 

~~~ / ~~~

 

 

The first three days after that went by in a blur. The ongoing preparations for the journey meant both Shin and the king were busy. There were men to assign, supplies to be estimated, gifts for the hosting nobility to arrange, letters to send out. Between all of those, and Shin’s own preparations, they never got time alone for more than a few minutes at best, there always seemed to be people around. Shin’s father and the senior councillors wanted to reevaluate Shin’s policies for the southern ports, and also go over Richtershold’s regulations and politics and map out possible negotiations in case they came up, and wanted a flawless database to fall back on. All of it meant Shin was dead tired at the end of each day, with his head buzzing as he worked late into the night.

The king had chosen his guard for the journey, and Lord Sys coordinate his men into it. Sys’ two constant bodyguards, Rujin and Marko, would be there, as would eight other men. The Goldenleonard guard was twenty men in total. Between Sys, Shin’s father, the king, the five Richtershold diplomats, and two other deputy Councillors who worked under Minister Shin, there would be at least five carriages that would be required. The king and Lord Sys assigned their men accordingly.

On the fourth day, Shin received a summons from the king late in the afternoon when he was revising a finalised bunch of missives that he’d need on his southern visit, along with his father.

He excused himself hurriedly and went to see the king. The brief note had said : _Urgent. Meet me at the armory._

When Shin got there, expecting at least seven different scenarios, ranging from him acting as a mediator between the king and another one of his hopeless new recruits, to expecting the king physically injured after a harsh training session, or something even worse.

What he did _not_ expect was to find the king, sitting in a patch of slanting afternoon sunlight filtering into the cool interior of the armory, perched on one of the practice bars, legs swinging below him, munching an apple. His eyes were closed, oblivious to the world as he chewed away.

He looked around, gearing up for potential threats, a little out of breath after practically sprinting all the way. “Your Majesty,” wheezed Shin. “What’s going on?”

“Oh! Hey Shin,” he flashed Shin a radiant grin when he spotted him. “I just wanted to go for a ride,” he jumped down and headed over to Aaron, who Shin now noticed was standing in the shade at the side. His own chestnut horse, Ansel, was also tethered alongside. The king threw over his shoulder, “You coming?”

Shin stood still in his spot as he adjusted to the words he heard, trying to calm down his racing pulse. He had come ready for a serious situation, an _urgent_ one, an _emergency_. He wasn't here for a ride into the sunset.

He clarified as he watched the king adjust the saddle and the gear on Aaron’s back, “Sire, you called me here from the middle of my work with a message that said ‘urgent’ just to go for a ride?”

“Yeah!” the king replied, spiritedly, as he still faced away from Shin and was now untying Aaron’s tethers. “You’ve been cooped in that dingy council room for days! And I’ve been going back and forth with the guards all day long. We haven’t got any time out from this rush after that day. So I figured I’d pull you out either way. And besides-,” he turned and threw a challenging glance at Shin,“-tell me, if I hadn’t scribbled ‘urgent’, would you have abandoned your work?” he waggled his eyes and dared Shin to answer. Shin had no choice but to remain silent. No, he wouldn’t have. They both knew it.

The king came forward, a winning smile on his face, clearly knowing he’d won the argument. “Look at you!” He poked a finger near Shin’s eyes. You’ve got dark circles under your eyes so bad even Aaron’s pelt fades in comparison,” he continued, completely nonplussed at Shin’s lack of response.

He grabbed Shin’s hands and got into Shin’s face with a blinding grin, his face quirked to a side, “So, you coming?”

For a moment, they were fifteen again, as Shin remembered so many days when they had done this same thing, just after the prince had finally tamed Aaron. Afternoon horse rides, when they could sneak past Shin’s work schedule, and sometimes despite them, riding on two steeds as they cut through landscapes faster and faster, the wind in their ears and the blurring orange sunlight on their faces, going so fast Shin felt like they were flying. Fast enough that Shin felt alive. And even for a blissful half hour, he could leave behind his facade in the castle, and just be Shin Soohyuk, out riding with a friend.

Sometime the prince would slow down for a few moments to let themselves and the horses catch their breaths. And when he was done, he’d turn back to look at Shin over his shoulders, poised for another mad race. Framed by the open horizon behind him, the sunlight haloing his golden hair around his face, but still dimming in comparison to his infectious grin, half challenge and half invitation, as he casually threw the words into the air, “You coming?”

Shin never even had a chance against it. He knew he’d say yes, even over the mad thumping of his heart, and the fluttering, electrifying something he felt in his stomach.

He didn’t hesitate now either. His lips curled into a small, genuine smile that he didn’t want to hide for once, and said in a tight voice, “Absolutely.”

This time, they weren’t running on borrowed time. This time, Shin left behind his pile of duties, his image as an influential Minister and all obligations to the council behind him, and rode out after his childhood companion, the boy who had gently claimed his heart.

The went along one of their familiar trails, out of the bustle of the capital city. The trail lead along the river, out into the valley further westward. There were flat crop fields that were now empty, in preparation for the new growing season, which were interspersed with thick woody patches along the way. They rode aimlessly, glad for the stolen time outside the castle walls away from their confines. Neither of them spoke much, except to engage in petty races like little kids and trading comfortable, euphoric smiles as they outmaneuvered each other. Shin was a fairly competent rider, but paired with Aaron, his horse wasn’t much of a match really, but still, it was fun to try.

They decided to turn back when the light began dimming. The sunset wasn’t for another hour or so, they could tell, so there was enough time to slow down to a comfortable trot.

How he spotted them Shin could never tell, but one moment the king was atop Aaron, and the next, he was hedging though some bushes off to the side, and Shin of course, had to mount down. The king returned after a few minutes, his hands full of ripe, red berries of some sort, and a goofy grin plastered over his face. His hair had definitely got tangled up in the undergrowth as Shin could see bits of leaves sticking out.

“No….you can't be serious! Sire! _Sire?!_ ”  Shin watched, with a dreaded fascination, as the king popped several of the pump red things into his mouth and closed his eyes blissfully against the taste.

“Mmm now _this_ is what I call _good_ …” he continued. Shin had long ago given up on questioning the king’s wild choices. But he couldn’t fully hide his fond smile at the simple joy that radiated from the king’s face. Shin should really get more strict with these questionable behaviors. But somehow, right now, as he saw his king munching away, without a care in the world, he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

The king opened his eyes and caught the fading end of Shin’s quickly stifled smile. That was a _mistake_. The king immediately swooped in on the opportunity.

“Shin, you've really gotta try these. No, I'm serious. These are so good! We gotta serve these in the Palace from now on!” he mused enthusiastically.

He strode forwards, grabbed Shin's hand and placed some of them in his palms.

But Shin held his ground, “No, thank you. We don’t even know what kind of berries they are.” He got round, pleading eyes as a response. Nope, Shin would _not_ be roped into this. He would _totally_ not. _Not_ today.

“And just because _you’ve_ got innards made of steel-,” Shin eyed his opponent intensely to make sure to drive that point home. It was by now, an old joke between them, and he could see the king’s mouth turning up at the ends. “-doesn’t mean…..” His eyes tracked a little drop of pale red berry sliding down the corner of equally red lips. _Very_ distracting, wet, red lips. He could feel the king watching him follow the movement. But Shin cleared his throat and ploughed on, “-Doesn’t mean we all do….” he finished faintly, with as much of an unimpressed expression he could muster at the moment, which wasn’t much at all by now.

Shin was torn between what he wanted to do and what his mind knew he should not do.

The king watched him war with himself with a barely concealed satisfied smirk and did nothing to help when he slowly popped a few more into his mouth. Shin could faintly hear them crunch. Another red drop made its way down his chin. Shin didn’t realise they were standing so close until he flicked his eyes up and saw darkened amber irises studying him slyly from inches away. Shin’s thoughts jolted to a stop as he subconsciously felt the air around them heat up.

“Yeah? You sure you don’t wanna?” the king asked in a murmur, his warm breath fanning out over Shin’s lips, as Shin’s senses were flooded with the sweet, savoury smell of the fruits. He felt something cool press against his back : the bark of the ancient oak tree that they had stopped by. He hadn’t noticed they were moving. _When had they?_

“Yes, I’m quite sure,” Shin whispered back, and then pulled the king down into a slow, open mouthed kiss. Flavours exploded in Shin’s mouth. Tangy, sweet, sour, and everything in between. Somewhere in his mind, Shin registered the taste, the berries really _were_ quite nice. But at the moment, he couldn’t care less. He traced lips, sweet and soft and demanding, he felt the heat and warmth and wetness of a familiar mouth and it was all Shin could do to give back as much as he was giving in. He felt his jerky fingers tangle in sweat slicked strands of hair and the residual heat of their bodies from the long ride getting trapped between them and rising to a feverish swirl. Shin held on as he felt burning kisses being placed all over his neck, down to his collar. He arched back as he felt the soft skin below his ears being teased _just so,_ exactly in the way the king _knew_ drove Shin crazy. He felt large, warm hands roam over his skin lovingly, possessively. Shin distantly registered the fact that his pristine white robes were going to have red stains all over once they were done, but between the fiery haze and Shin’s own frantic breathing, he didn’t spare a single thought on anything except feeling alive and coming apart, all at once.

 

It was well into the evening that they returned back to the palace, and it was further on deep into the night that they finally fell asleep, tangled in each other’s warmth.

 

~~~ / ~~~

 

 

The next day Shin cornered Chancellor Wilfred as he was winding up his work for the afternoon. Shin remembered his hostile expression from the day the messengers came. He was very interested in knowing the cause for it.

Shin had a sneaking suspicion that the man knew far more than the other diplomats had disclosed in the last meeting. If Shin’s guess was right, it was definitely something from his personal experience.

Chancellor Wilfred was almost the same age as Shin’s father, possibly a few years older. He had never interacted with the man outside of official scope and only ever had brief conversations, always in his father’s presence.

Naturally, he was surprised to see Shin approach him alone.

Shin took advantage of that. “Sir Wilfred, may I have the honour of accompanying you on a turn through the shrubbery? It's a beautiful day outside, you see.” he plastered his most polite and courteous smile on his face, but made sure that his intentions were clear from the look he gave Wilfred and that his tone breached no argument. He was going to have this conversation, no matter what and with as few people knowing about it as possible.

The royal shrubbery was some way off from the official quarters, past the gardens and almost on the other end of the castle grounds. It was a secluded patch of land that was mostly frequented by workers and kitchen staff. Shin had chosen it on purpose.

Wilfred's eyes narrowed, but he didn’t argue back. “Lead the way, Minister.”

While they crossed the garden, Wilfred sneaked a glance at him. “I’m assuming this isn’t a merely whimsical visit to show me around the grounds?”

Shin let a smile play on his lips, but walked straight on ahead.

By this time, they were in the shrubbery, and Shin started talking. “Sir Wilfred, you and the other diplomats and also the _King_ ,” Shin emphasised the word. No one else apart from him called the Prince by his future title yet, since the Prince had practically refused the Crown unless he succeeded on his self appointed mission of proving himself, whatever that might entail. Shin found it simultaneously frustrating and endearing. But at moments like these, he wished he had a valid weight behind calling the Prince by his rightful title, just to ensure that people knew who they were supposed to be commanded by. A crown without a true bearer was a scenario that people soon grew wary of.

“-are leaving in two days time for Richtershold. On an official visit to the current Lord, whom none of us, even you and the other ambassadors, despite being his countrymen,  knew anything about till that scroll dropped onto our hands. It's a curious situation, is it not?” Shin pinned him down under a mildly disinterested stare, and watched Wilfred squirm under it. He counted that as a victory.

“I wonder if there was more to it than we came to know last day. Perhaps you could shed some light?” Shin phrased it as a thinly veiled order, and continued staring intently. Wilfred was struggling internally, Shin could see the emotions warring in his eyes, anger, disbelief, suspicion, hope, and beneath all that, lurked a curios admiration, clearly directed at Shin, though Shin couldn’t fathom why.

Finally, Shin saw the exact moment that Wilfred made up his mind and let out a drawn out exhale and his tense shoulders relaxed.

“You have sharp eyes, Minister Soohyuk, I’ll have to give you that,” he admitted in a gruff voice. “Not even my fellow diplomats suspected something off or noticed me that day, probably because they were too shocked themselves. But you,” he gave Shin a reluctant, tight smile, “you saw me, didn’t you?”

Shin relaxed his own face as well. From now on, it would be _easy_. “Yes, I did, sir. Your anger was frankly boiling over. I'm surprised you didn’t mention anything that day, with the way you were fuming.”

Wilfred eyed him assessingly, and paused before he answered.

“I admit I was wrong to have underestimated you. I’ve been watching you at work, and your progress in the ministry has been exemplary. I shouldn’t have let your young age fool me. I’m impressed.”  and he gave Shin a more honest smile this time.

Shin bowed his head in polite acknowledgment. He was getting used to such compliments for some months now.

“So, the issue at hand. Is it a far stretch to assume that your anger that day was directed at none other than this new lord, Meinhard?”

Wilfred’s eyes widened in surprise again, but he let it go.

“You’re right again, Minister.” He admitted, his voice had taken on a tired note. “Meinhard and I go back a long way. We grew up together, as boys. He was, you could say, my best friend.” Wilfred was on a roll, his eyes were faraway, the lines around his eyes seemed to be etched deeper as he remembered his past.

“It all changed when we came of age and it was time for us to enter service. My father was also a diplomat under the Crown, and he took me in as an apprentice. I knew that I'd succeed him one day and I was happy with my prospects. But Meinhard had different ambitions.”

“We had a massive fallout as young men, and that was the day I realised the privilege of being born under the name and protection of the aristocracy.” Wilfred's voice was hard and bitter. It was clearly a hard topic for him to discuss. Shin sympathised with him to an extent, afterall, his own life had been dictated by something similar.

“Anyway, in short, I never trusted him after that, and I sure as the northern stars do not trust Richtershold’s wellbeing in his hands. I'm sure I sound tyrannical, but facts are facts. I'm a minor court official, Minister Soohyuk. On the grand scheme of things, my words and opinions won't matter a whole lot. But I speak about this man because I've known him intimately from childhood, and his is a twisted, and most convoluted heart.”

“I don't know what I will find once I reach my homeland in a few days, but for everyone's sake, I wish it isn't what I suspect it to be.”

Shin observed the hardened face before him carefully. He had been _so right_ about the grave nature of the matter at hand. Another layer of worry began to creep over his mind, as his instincts tried to grasp at the unknown danger and failed yet again.

“And what might that suspicion be, Sir?”

Wilfred looked him dead in the eye and uttered a single word that chilled Shin to the bones.

 

 

 

~~~ ¦ ~~~

 

 

 A/N : Uhhh.....*sweats nervously* I have a confession : I'm really not good at writing graphic depictions of make-outs and other *cough* spisy *cough*  stuff. They don't come naturally to me, and it feels icky to write such descriptions without feelings being involved. I have to work on this point and maybe one day I'll get more natural at incorporating such stuff in a way I feel more comfortable with. At least, I want to write something like that for the sake of Wolf and Shin, because they deserve it :D

But as of now, I'll be focusing on their relationship from a more emotional perspective, how far they're willing to go in order to protect/nurture each other, and those, to me, are equally as important as the physical aspect of it. So you're stuck with me on the very cheesy, cliched moments that I'll no doubt continue with. XD

So, long story short, I almost flipped my shit while writing the berry scene above, and weirdly enough, I discovered that I might or might not have a thing involving food in these situations ?!???!! And gosh holy crap that was one big life altering moment right there....lmao

Since it's already December, I'll go ahead and wish everyone a happy and healthy holiday season, and hope you have fun ^_^

As always, each comment and kudos motivates me to write, and that way, I don't feel like I'm screaming words into a void XD

See you all next year!

 

 


End file.
